Kid vs Kat what happened after their memories got erased
by willfrieden
Summary: This story takes place after Fiona, Millie, Lorne and Harley's memories are erased by Kat. What will happen, you have to find out! (Coop x Fiona) (Burt x Mrs. Brannigan)
1. Chapter 1

After Millie, Fiona, Lorne and Harley's memories got erased, Dennis and Coop were at home. "I can't believe Kat erased their memories" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Dennis. "I'm tired of my dad and the others not believing that Kat is an alien" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Dennis. "I know, I'll run away from home" Said Coop.

"Won't people care"? Asked Dennis. "Nope, I can get Fiona to come with us too" Said Coop. "Ok, but we will see what happens" Said Dennis. "True" Said Coop. Meanwhile, Burt and Millie were playing basketball. "This is fun" Said Millie. "I agree" Said Burt. Little did they realize was that Coop was running away from home and was not going to come back. Then, Coop wrote a letter saying don't bother looking for me, you'll never find me.

"Ok, now let's go" Said Coop. "Alright" Said Dennis. Then, Coop and Dennis find Fiona. "Hey Fiona, just to let you know, I'm running away from home" Said Coop. "I'll come too" Said Fiona. "Let's go" Said Dennis. However, Phoebe comes to annoy them. "Hey Coop" Said Phoebe. "Oh no, it's Phoebe, we have to run" Said Coop. "Right" Said Dennis.

Meanwhile, Kat was having fun on his own. "Meow, meow" Said Kat laughing that nobody believes Coop and that he erased the memories. Now back to Coop, Dennis and Fiona as they managed to hide from Phoebe. "Good thing we got away from Phoebe" Said Coop. "True" Said Fiona. Meanwhile, Burt and Millie went back into the house. "Anyone seen Coop"? Asked Millie.

"Come to think of it, I haven't" Said Burt. "That's weird" Said Millie. "I agree" Said Burt. Meanwhile, Coop, Dennis and Fiona were at a fast food place due to having some money. "I'm glad to be running away" Said Coop. "Same here, actually" Said Dennis. "Why? Asked Coop. "It's because my dad has been yelling at me lately for no reason" Said Dennis. "Wow" Said Coop. "I know" Said Dennis.

"I'm glad to be away from home too, since Ms. Munson doesn't really care about me" Said Fiona. "Yep" Said Coop as they continued eating.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was great" Said Coop. "I agree, now what do you want to do"? Asked Dennis. "Let's go to the amusement park" Said Coop. "I agree, it sounds like fun" Said Fiona. Meanwhile, Kat was starting a plan to take over the world. The Kat Kommander then called. "Meow, meow" Said the Kat Kommander. The Kat Kommander told Kat that he has to get all the fishy frisky bits in order to get the Kats to come. He also said to get rid of Coop.

"Meow, meow" Said Kat, agreeing. Meanwhile, Burt and Millie found the note that Coop left saying to not look for him. "I can't believe my son ran away" Said Burt. "I can't believe my brother ran away" Said Millie. Now back to Coop, Dennis and Fiona as they have no idea that Burt and Millie care and that Kat is going to take over the world. They then make it to the amusement park.

"This is going to be fun" Said Coop. "I agree, I like amusement parks" Said Dennis. "Me too" Said Fiona. They then rode the ferris wheel. "This is fun, I'm never going back home" Said Coop. "Me neither" Said Dennis. "Same here" Said Fiona. In the meantime, Lorne and Harley were curious as to where Coop, Dennis and Fiona were.

"I wonder where Coop is, I haven't seen him in a while" Said Lorne. "Me neither" Said Harley. "That's because he ran away" Came a voice. It was none other than Burt. "Do you know where he is"? Asked Lorne. "No, I don't have any idea, where he is unfortunately and I have no idea why he ran away" Said Burt who was crying. "It's ok, we will find him" said Harley. "Yeah" Said Lorne.

Even Millie was crying which is somewhat weird. Meanwhile, Coop, Dennis and Fiona continued to have fun at the amusement park. "I am so glad we are never going back to Bootsville" Said Coop. "Same here" Said Fiona. "Yep, things can not get better" Said Dennis. Little did Fiona, Coop and Dennis realize was that Mr. Cheeks was on the way to destroy them.

"Little do those fools realize I have found their location and I'm on the way" Laughed Mr. Cheeks. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

While Mr. Cheeks was on the way to try and destroy Coop, Dennis and Fiona yet again, Millie, Burt, Lorne and Harley were searching for them. "I wonder where they went" Said Lorne. "Yeah, I know, I hope we can see them again" Said Harley. "Yeah, I know, I can't believe I was such a jerk to my brother and now he's gone" cried Millie. "It's ok Millie, we have to try and find them" Said Burt. Then, Old Lady Munson came up to them and laughed.

"So, Burtonburger is gone? This is great" Said Old Lady Munson. "No it's not" Said Burt angrily. "Yes it is" Said Old Lady Munson. "Your niece is gone, too" Said Burt. "Eh, I don't care, I'm tired of Fiona anyways" Said Old Lady Munson. "Wow" Said Lorne. "Yeah I know, no wonder they ran away because you always treat Coop and Fiona like junk" Said Harley.

"Yeah" Said Burt. "Who cares" Said Old Lady Munson. "I do" Said Burt. "Let's leave" Said Harley. "Yeah" Said Lorne. Then, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Burt left Old Lady Munson. "I can't believe she doesn't even care about her own niece" Said Lorne. "Yeah, I know" Said Burt. "That's just rude and messed up" Said Harley. "I agree actually" said Millie. Meanwhile, Mr. Cheeks found Fiona, Coop and Dennis.

"What do you want Mr. Cheeks"? Asked Coop angrily. "To destroy you and take over the world" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Fat chance of that happening, we will stop you" Said Coop. "Yeah, you won't take over the world" Said Dennis. "I agree, whoever this is" Said Fiona who didn't remember. "This is Mr. Cheeks, an evil hamster who wants to take over the world" Said Coop. "Yeah, and we have fought him in the past" Said Dennis.

"Wow" Said Fiona. "You're going down" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Bring it" Said Coop. "Yeah, bring it on" Said Dennis. "You won't win against the three of us" Said Fiona. "We will see about that" Said Mr. Cheeks. Meanwhile, Kat, was gathering the fishy frisky bits to start the invasion in order to take over the world. He went to the Colossal Coupon Mart and stole the fishy frisky bits again. "Meow, ha ha ha" Laughed Kat.

Now back to Coop, Dennis and Fiona as they continued fighting against Mr. Cheeks. "Give up" Said Dennis. "Yeah, I know" Said Coop. "Make me" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Leave us alone" Said Fiona. "Again, make me" Said Mr. Cheeks. Then, Coop, Dennis and Fiona managed to beat Mr. Cheeks. "I will get back here next time" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Yeah, yeah" said Coop. Then, Mr. Cheeks left.

"Man, I'm so sick of evil alien animals trying to take over the world" Said Coop. "All of us are, trust me" Said Dennis. "Well, let's go have fun now" Said Fiona. "Right" Said Coop as he, Dennis and Fiona went to have fun. Meanwhile, Burt, Lorne, Harley and Millie tried to predict where Coop, Dennis and Fiona would run off. Henry then came. "Where did Dennis go"? Asked Henry. "He must have ran away too" Said Burt.

"I can't believe I yelled at him last week" Said Henry. "Well, we have to search for them, I want my brother to be back here" Said Millie. "Yeah, I want to see Coop, Dennis and Fiona again" Said Lorne. "Yeah, I can't believe how Old Lady Munson is a jerk to Fiona and doesn't care for her" Said Harley. "Yeah. I know" Said Burt. Then, Burt, Henry, Millie, Lorne and Harley continues to search for Coop Dennis and Fiona. Will they find them? We will see.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Coop, Dennis and Fiona were now at an Arcade far away from Bootsville. "Sweet, there's an arcade here" Said Coop. "Yep, this is fun, I'm glad we are no longer back in Bootsville, I mean why would we want to when we are having fun"? Asked Fiona. "I'm glad too, and I have no idea" Said Dennis.

"Nobody misses us anyways so who cares that we are gone" Said Coop. "True" Said Dennis. "Yep" Said Fiona. Little did Coop, Fiona and Dennis realize was that Burt, Henry, Millie, Lorne and Harley were looking for them. In the meantime, Kat transferred the fishy frisky bits to the Kat Kommander.

"Meow" Said the Kat Kommander telling Kat that he did a good job. "Meow" Said Kat saying thanks. "Meow, meow" Said the Kat Kommander. The Kat Kommander told Kat to go find and destroy Coop. "Meow" Said Kat as he goes to search for Coop to destroy him.

Meanwhile, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne and Harley continued their search for Fiona, Dennis and Coop. "We have to find them" Said Millie. "We will Millie" Said Burt. "I hope we can" Said Lorne. "I still can't believe Old Lady Munson doesn't care for Fiona" Said Harley. "Yeah, I know" Said Henry.

Now back to Dennis, Coop and Fiona as they continued to have a great time being away from Bootsville. However, they had only a little money left, so they couldn't go anywhere else that much. "Well, we better save the money for food now but I had a great time at the arcade" Said Coop.

"Same here, but we should find out what Kat is up to eventually" Said Dennis. "Yeah, I know" Said Coop. "Why do you say Millie's Kat is evil"? Asked Fiona who still had her memories erased.

"Kat is evil because he's an alien trying to destroy me and Dennis for stopping his plans but you don't remember because he erased your memories after we left the Kat planet" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Dennis. "Oh, ok" Said Fiona. Then, Fiona managed to get her memories back.

"I remember now, we have to go back later to stop him" Said Fiona. "We will, but for now I'm not going back to Bootsville because I'm tired of Millie treating me poorly in favor of that Kat" Said Coop. "Oh ok" Said Fiona. "Yeah, I'm also tired of my Dad not believing me that Kat is an alien" Said Coop.

"Makes sense" Said Dennis. "Yep" Said Coop. Meanwhile, Old Lady Munson got arrested for neglecting Fiona. "Let me out" Said Old Lady Munson angrily. "No, this is what you get for not even bothering to search for your niece" Said The Police.

"Who cares about that pathetic niece, she's dating an idiot who always destroys my house" Said Old Lady Munson. "Exactly the reason you are in jail" Said The Police. "Let me out" Said Old Lady Munson. "Make us" Said The Police.

Meanwhile, Burt, Henry, Lorne, Harley and Millie managed to find the trail where Coop Kat and Dennis were. "This may lead us to where Coop, Dennis and Fiona ran off too" Said Burt. "Hopefully" Said Harley. "Yeah" Said Henry. "Well, it's worth a shot" Said Lorne. "True" Said Millie.

They then continued on. Meanwhile, Coop, Dennis and Fiona were just sitting and relaxing when suddenly, Kat manages to find them. "Great" said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Dennis. "What do you want Kat"? Asked Coop angrily. "Meow, meow" Said Kat saying I will destroy you.

"Yeah right, bring it on" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Fiona. "Yep" Said Dennis. What will happen and will Coop, Dennis and Fiona beat Kat? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

In the last chapter, Coop Dennis and Fiona were fighting Kat. "You are not going to take over the world" Said Coop. "Yeah, we will stop you like we always do" Said Dennis. "I agree" Said Fiona who regained her memories. "Meow, meow said Kat saying we will invade this world.

The fight then continues. Meanwhile, Burt, Henry, Lorne, Harley and Millie still continued searching. "It seems that they were at this amusement park earlier" Said Harley. "Then, it looks like we are on the right path, I hope we can find my brother" Said Millie.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe they ran away" Said Burt. "Could you blame him though, he got in trouble and I bet sometimes he wasn't even responsible" Said Lorne. "True" Said Henry. Meanwhile, Dennis, Coop and Fiona managed to win against Kat. "Ha, we won" Said Fiona.

"That's good but we still have to stop the Kat Kommander" Said Coop. "True, we will stop him" Said Dennis. "Yeah" Said Fiona. Then, Kat got in their way. "Meow, meow" Said Kat saying they won't stop the invasion from happening. "Yeah right, we always stop your plans" Said Coop.

"Yeah Kat, we will stop your plans" Said Dennis. "Meow, Meow" Said Kat saying he will trap them. "You won't trap us" Said Fiona. However, Coop Dennis and Fiona got trapped by Kat anyways. "Meow ha, ha, ha" Laughed Kat. "You won't get away with this, Kat" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Dennis.

"Meow, meow said Kat saying he already is. Then, Kat left. "Great, we are stuck in a cage" Said Coop. "We will get out of here, we just need to figure out a plan" Said Dennis. "I agree but I'm not sure how we can get out of this cage, since it's locked and Kat probably took the key" Said Fiona.

"We just need to yell for someone to help" Said Coop. "Right but that may not work" Said Dennis. "Well, we have to try" Said Coop. "I agree" Said Fiona. Meanwhile, Burt, Henry, Lorne Harley and Millie then asked people if they have seen Coop, Dennis and Fiona and showed pictures of them.

"Come to think of it, I think we saw them head this way" Said one random person. "Thanks" Said Burt. "Sweet, it looks like we are on the trail to find them" Said Millie. "Yeah" Said Lorne. "I can't wait to find Dennis" Said Henry. "I can't wait to find my son" Said Burt. "Yeah and the others" Said Harley.

"Let's head in that direction" Said Lorne. "Right" Said Millie. "We will find Dennis, Fiona and Coop" Said Henry. "Yeah" Said Harley. Then, Burt, Henry, Lorne Harley and Millie went in the direction the person said.

Meanwhile, Kat was back at home already and told the Kat Kommander that Coop, Dennis and Fiona are trapped in a cage and will more than likely not get out of it. "Meow, meow" Said The Kat Kommander saying good job. "Meow" Said Kat thanking him.

Then, Kat's girlfriend who was able to talk said hi. "Hey sweetheart, how are you doing? Asked Kat's girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat saying he's doing great. "That's good" Said Kat's girlfriend. Meanwhile, Old Lady Munson was on trial for whether or not she would stay in jail for the rest of her life.

"I told you, let me out of here" Said Old Lady Munson angrily. "No, you are here because you're charged with neglecting Fiona, and we shouldn't even give you a trial" Said The Police. "So what"? Said Old Lady Munson. "You know what, your trial is over, you go to jail" Said The Police.

"Why don't you make me" Said Old Lady Munson who managed to somehow break free. "Get back here" Said the police. "Make me" Said Old Lady Munson. "After her" Said The Police. Now back to Coop, Dennis and Fiona who had to figure out a way to escape the cage.

"I really hate that we are trapped in here" Said Coop. "Me too" Said Fiona. "Yeah" Said Dennis. Then, the saw an adult woman who looked familiar. "Hey, can you help us, we are trapped" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Dennis. "Yeah, we need help" Said Fiona.

"Coop, what are you doing out here"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan. "Mrs. Brannigan, I'm really glad to see someone I know but what are you doing out here"? Asked Coop. "I am out here because I have family and I was visiting the middle of town because they are here" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

"Cool" said Coop. "Why are you out here though"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan. "It's because we ran away from home" added Dennis. "Yeah" Said Fiona. "Why'? Asked Mrs. Brannigan. "It's because my family doesn't seem to care for me" Said Coop.

"Well, they could always be looking for you" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "True, but still" Said Coop. "Thanks for helping us out" Said Fiona. "You're welcome but why were you trapped in a cage in the first place"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan. "We were trying to stop someone from robbing money but failed" Said Coop.

In reality that wasn't the case but Mrs. Brannigan wouldn't believe Kat is an alien. Anyways …. "Well, next time, make sure to call the cops next time you see that happen" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Right" Said Coop sheepishly. Then, Mrs. Brannigan left. "Alright, at least we are free" Said Coop.

"True" Said Dennis. "We will stop Kat" Said Fiona. "I agree" Said Coop as he, Dennis and Fiona decided to head back home to stop Kat.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, while Coop, Fiona and Dennis decided to head back home to Bootsville to stop Kat, Lorne, Harley, Henry, Millie and Burt continued to search for Coop, Fiona and Dennis. Then, they found footprints.

"Looks like this is where they went and now it looks like the footprints are heading in the opposite direction" Said Burt. "Perhaps they are heading back home" suggested Millie. "They are" Came a voice. It was none other than Mrs. Brannigan.

"You found where Coop, Fiona and Dennis were"? Asked Burt. "Yeah, I did" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Thank you, Mrs. Brannigan, you are a lifesaver" Said Burt. "You're welcome said Mrs. Brannigan. "Want to come with us"? Asked Burt. "Sure" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

Then, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry, Lorne, Harley, Burt and Millie went in the direction Coop, Fiona and Dennis went. "Let's hope they actually do come back home" Said Lorne. "I'm sure they are bro, as they are heading in the direction and Mrs. Brannigan did say they are" Said Harley. "True" Said Lorne.

"We will find them" Said Henry. "Yeah" Said Millie. Meanwhile, Coop, Dennis and Fiona made it back home. "We are now back home and we will stop Kat's plans to invade the world if it's the last thing we do" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Fiona. "I bet he is in his lair, plotting right now" Said Dennis.

"Well, let's go check" Suggested Coop. "Good idea" Said Fiona. Then, Coop, Dennis and Fiona heard that Kat was still talking to the Kat Kommander and his girlfriend. "Kat is talking to the Kommander and his girlfriend" Whispered Dennis. "What should we do"? Whispered Coop.

"We could try a sneak attack" whispered Fiona. "Why not, let's do it" Whispered Dennis. "Yeah" Whispered Coop. Then, Coop, Fiona and Dennis tried a sneak attack. "KAT" They all screamed as they tackled Kat. "MEOW" Yelled Kat. "What's going on"? Asked Kat's Girlfriend.

"Meow, meow" Said Kat saying that Coop, Fiona and Dennis somehow escaped the cage. "Meow" Said The Kat Kommander saying to capture them again. "Meow" Said Kat agreeing. "You won't win, Kat, just give up" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Dennis. "Meow, meow" Said Kat saying I won't give up.

"Well then, we have no choice but to fight you like we always do" Said Fiona. "Meow" Said Kat saying to bring it on. "We will" Said Coop. "Yeah, you better get ready to lose, Kat" Said Dennis. "Meow, meow" Said Kat saying you will lose. "Yeah right" Said Fiona.

In the meantime, Old Lady Munson was still running from the cops. "GET BACK HERE" The Cops said angrily. "Nah, I'm good" Said Old Lady Munson. However, traffic then slowed her down, causing it so the cops caught up with her anyways. "You're coming with us" Said The Cops.

"Nooooooooo" Said Old Lady Munson. Meanwhile, Coop, Dennis and Fiona were captured once again. "Great, we are trapped again" Said Coop. "Yeah, and no way to get out" Said Dennis. "Meow, meow" Said Kat laughing. "You won't get away with this, Kat" Said Fiona.

"Meow" Said Kat saying he already is. In the meantime, Lorne, Harley, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, Burt and Millie were almost back home. "I sure hope they are at home" Said Burt. "I know, I want to see my son, Dennis again" Said Henry. "Yeah, and my brother, Coop" Said Millie.

They then arrived home. "Looks like we are at your house now, let's search" Suggested Mrs. Brannigan. "I agree" Said Lorne. "Let's hope we can find them somewhere in the house" Said Harley. "Hopefully" Said Henry.

What will happen and will Mrs. Brannigan, Henry, Lorne, Burt, Millie and Harley find Coop, Dennis and Fiona and figure out that Kat is an alien? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

When we last left off, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry, Lorne, Harley, Burt and Millie were searching for Coop, Dennis and Fiona in the house. In the meantime, Kat was enjoying himself since Fiona, Coop and Dennis were trapped. "Let us out" Said Coop angrily. "Meow, meow said Kat as he stuck his tongue out.

"I can't believe we are trapped in here" Said Dennis. "Me neither" Said Fiona. "We will get out of here" Said Coop. "Somehow, I'm sure" Said Dennis. "Yeah" Said Fiona. "Meow said Kat saying they never will. Meanwhile, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry, Lorne, Harley, Burt and Millie continued searching.

"They aren't up here" Said Millie. "How about we try in Coop's room"? Suggested Harley. "We can try that" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Well, let's do it then" Said Burt. They then went in Coop's room but didn't see Coop, Dennis or Fiona. "Well, that was a bust" Said Henry.

"Let's try in my room" Said Millie. "Sure, they could be in there" Said Lorne. They tried Millie's room to no avail, however. "Coop isn't in there, unfortunately" Said Burt. "Well, do you have any other areas in the house"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan. "We do have a basement" Said Burt.

"Well, let's try that" Suggested Mrs. Brannigan. "Good idea" Said Burt. "Yeah, they could be down there, so let's see" Said Henry. Then, they went and saw that Kat was talking to the Kat Kommander. "So, Kat is an alien after all, I can't believe Coop was right" Said Burt.

"I can't believe I never believed him" Said Millie. "Well, now we will have to stop your Kat and rescue Fiona, Coop and Dennis from the cage" Said Henry. "Yeah" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "We need to come up with a plan" Said Lorne who regained his memories.

"Yeah" Said Harley, who also regained his memories. "Well, some of us can distract him while we free Coop, Dennis and Fiona" Said Lorne. "True, how about me, Henry and Burt distract Kat" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Good idea" Said Millie. "So it's settled then" Said Burt. Meanwhile ….

"I have my rights" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah right, after neglecting your niece, you have no rights at all, and you are staying in jail for life" Said the Cops. "This is an outrage" Said Old Lady Munson. "Oh boo, hoo" Said the Cops. Meanwhile with Coop, Dennis and Fiona ….

"I really hope we can get out of here" Said Coop. "Don't worry Coop, we will get out of here and stop Kat like we always do" Said Dennis. Then, they heard Henry, Burt, Millie, Mrs. Brannigan, Lorne and Harley. "Is that your family Coop and Dennis and our friends"? Asked Fiona.

"I'm not sure, why would they care about us except for Lorne and Harley anyways"? Asked Coop. "Who knows"? Asked Fiona. "Well, let's see what happens, we may be able to get out of here" said Dennis. "Meow" Said Kat saying that there's people who is going to rescue Coop, Dennis and Fiona.

"Meow, Meow said the Kat Kommander saying to stop them. "Meow" Said Kat saying he will try. What will happen and will Kat succeed in stopping heard Henry, Burt, Millie, Mrs. Brannigan, Lorne and Harley? Find out in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Last time, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan found out that Kat is an alien. "I can't believe my brother was right this whole time" Said Millie. "I know, I can't believe none of us believed him" Said Burt. "Well, we need to find a way to stop Kat" Said Lorne.

"We will, we just need to come up with a plan" Said Harley. Then …. "Meow" said Kat saying to get lost or I will destroy you. "We aren't scared of you" Said Henry. "Yeah" Said Lorne. "Let's do this" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Then, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan fought Kat.

However, in the end, Kat won and they got caught in the cage. "Great, Kat was victorious" Said Millie. "Yeah, I know" Said Burt. "Well, we have to find a way to get out of here" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "We can't unless we create a diversion or something" Came a voice. "Who said that"? Asked Lorne.

"It was me, Coop" Said Coop. "Oh ok" Said Lorne. "Kat can't get away with this" Said Fiona. "I know, we need to get out of here and stop him" Said Dennis. "Meow, said Kat laughing that Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan were trapped in the cages.

"You won't get away with this Kat" Said Fiona. "Meow, said Kat, sticking his tongue out. "Let us out" Said Coop angrily. "Meow" said Kat saying make me idiot. "We have to get out of here, somehow" Said Dennis. "I know, I have an idea" Whispered Coop. "What is it"? Whispered Fiona.

"We make fun of him" Whispered Coop. "Right" Whispered Fiona. "Hey, Kat come and fight me, or are you too scared"? Asked Coop. "Meow" Said Kat getting angry. "Meow, said the Kat Commander saying not to fall for it. However …. "Kat is a loser, na, na, na, na, na, na" Said Coop laughing.

"GRRRRRRR" Kat was saying, getting really angry. "Kat sucks" Said Coop. That did it for Kat, who then opened the cage. "Now" Said Fiona. Then, Coop, Dennis and Fiona got out of the cage. "Meow' Said Kat angrily. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying get them.

Then, Coop, Dennis and Fiona got Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan free. "Meow" Said Kat angrily. "You will be stopped Kat" Said Burt. "Yeah, get ready to go down" Said Henry. "You will never invade this world, we know of your plan" Said Lorne.

"Let's win" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "You won't be able to win against the 9 of us" Said Dennis. "Meow said Kat saying he will try his best. "Let's fight" Said Fiona. Then, Coop, Dennis and Fiona got Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan fought against Kat.

The fight continued for a while. However, Kat ended up getting rid of Millie, Lorne and Harley. "Great, we are now in another cage" Said Millie. "No matter, we will still stop Kat from taking over this world" Said Lorne. "Yeah" Said Harley. "Get ready to lose Kat, there' still 6 of us" Said Henry.

"Yeah, you might as well give up" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Meow said Kat saying he's only just beginning. "Well, let's continue" Said Henry. "I agree" Said Burt. Will Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan be able to stop Kat? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

In the last one, Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan were fighting against Kat. However, Millie, Lorne and Harley got trapped in another cage for Kat leaving Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan to fight against Kat. "You won't take over the world" shouted Coop.

"I agree, we will put a stop to your diabolical plans" Said Dennis. "Meow said Kat saying yeah right. They then continued to fighting. Then, the Kat Kommander called reinforcements to help Kat. "Great, now Kat's got reinforcements" Said Henry.

"Well, we will still beat him" said Fiona. "I agree" Said Burt. The fight then continues. In the end, Kat almost manages to win. However, Coop, Dennis and Fiona managed to be victorious over Kat for now anyways. "Meow" Said Kat angrily. "Ha, looks like we win" said Dennis.

"Meow" said Kat saying he will be back. "Whatever you say" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Then, Kat left. "Good, Kat's gone" Said Coop. Suddenly, Phoebe shows up. "Great, Phoebe is here" Said Lorne. "What do you want Phoebe"? Asked Coop, annoyed that Phoebe was there.

"Why do you want to date idiot Fiona instead of me"? Asked Phoebe angrily. "Fiona is not an idiot, she's awesome and you don't dictate my love life" Said Coop. "Yeah, you're the idiot Phoebe" Said Fiona. "I want you to date me" Said Phoebe. "Get out Phoebe" Said Coop. "Whatever" Said Phoebe angrily as she left.

"What was that all about"? Asked Harley. "Who knows"? Asked Coop. "Hey son, I'm sorry for not believing that Kat is an alien" Said Burt. "I'm sorry for treating you like garbage mostly" Said Millie. "It's ok" Said Coop. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Dennis" Said Henry. "It's ok, dad" Said Dennis.

"Well at least we are done with Kat for now" Said Coop. "He could always come back again of course though" Said Burt. "If he does we will be ready but for now, we should just kick back" Said Coop. "Right" Said Dennis. Meanwhile … "Meow" Said Kat angrily.

"You failed the mission but next time we will get them" Said Kat's Girlfriend. Meanwhile with Old Lady Munson …. "I told you to let me out of here" Said Old Lady Munson. "It's a shame old hag" Said The Cops. "You can't hold me in here for life" Said Old Lady Munson.

"We can and we will" Said The Cops. Now back to, Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan as they continued to relax. Little did they realize though was that Mr. Cheeks was on the way. "Little do those fools realize I'm on the way again" Laughed Mr. Cheeks.

"Well at least we can relax for now but I have a feeling Kat will be back eventually" Said Dennis. "True" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Then …. "What's that noise"? Asked Fiona. "I have no idea" Said Burt. "I guess we should check it out" suggested Lorne. "Hello, fools" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"What do you want Mr. Cheeks"? Asked Dennis angrily. "To take over this planet" Said Mr. Cheeks. "So we have to fight another animal trying to take over the world"? Asked Henry. "We do" Said Coop. "That's great" Said Millie. "I know" Said Burt. "Let's fight" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"Fine, but you're going down" Said Fiona. "I agree" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Will Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan be able to stop Mr. Cheeks? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

When we last left off, Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan were fighting against Mr. Cheeks. "Leave us alone" Said Coop. "I know, we are so tired of you Mr. Cheeks" Said Dennis. "Nobody cares, and I will take over the world" Laughed Mr. Cheeks.

"Yeah right, what can you do against 9 of us"? Asked Henry. "I know, Mr. Cheeks is pathetic" Said Harley. "You're the pathetic one" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Nope, that's you" Said Lorne. They then continued to fight against Mr. Cheeks. Mr. Cheeks then tied up Millie, Henry and Dennis.

"Great, we got tied up" Said Millie. "I know" Said Henry. "There's still 6 of us left" Said Burt. "True" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Oh gee I'm so scared" Said Mr. Cheeks sarcastically. "You better be" Said Fiona. "I know" Said Lorne. They then continued the fight against Mr. Cheeks.

Meanwhile with Kat ... "I can't believe our plans ended in failure again" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat agreeing. "Well, we will come up with something right now, they just wait, they think they have seen the last of us but little do they realize, they are wrong" Laughed Kat's Girlfriend.

"Meow" Said Kat agreeing. Meanwhile with Old Lady Munson …. "I really hate this jail cell" Said Old Lady Munson. Another prisoner was also with her as well. "Hi, my name is Tim" Said Tim. "Oh ok, what did you do"? Asked Old Lady Munson.

"I robbed a bank, that's why I'm here, what about you"? Asked Tim. "Oh, ok, I didn't look for my niece who I don't really care about" Said Old Lady Munson. "Oh ok" Said Tim. "Yeah, my niece is dating an idiot who destroys my house" Said Old Lady Munson. "Sorry to hear that" Said Tim.

"It's fine" Said Old Lady Munson. "How about we escape later at night"? Whispered Tim to Old Lady Munson. "How"? Whispered Old Lady Munson. "I have a drill we can use that should be able to work" Whispered Tim. "Ok" Whispered Old Lady Munson as they both laughed evilly.

Now back to Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan as Henry, Dennis and Millie were tied up of course. "We will still win even though a few of us are tied up" Said Coop. "I agree" Said Dennis. "Sure you will, not" Laughed Mr. Cheeks.

"We aren't scared of you Mr. Cheeks, we have always beat you in the past" Said Fiona. "So what"? Asked Mr. Cheeks. "The point is, you're pathetic" Said Burt. "I agree" Said Dennis who was tied up. "I'm not pathetic if anyone is it's you 9 and Kat" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"Well, Kat I agree with but we aren't pathetic" Said Coop. "I agree" Said Lorne. "Whatever, let's continue fighting" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Fine by me even though me Dennis and Henry are tied up we will still win" Said Millie. "Yeah right" Said Mr. Cheeks.

Then, Coop, Fiona, Burt, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan still fought against Mr. Cheeks while Henry, Dennis and Millie were still unable to help. Then, Mr. Cheeks managed to tie up Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan. "Great, we are tied up now" Said Harley. "I know" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

"Well we will still win" Said Burt. "I agree" Said Fiona. "Yeah sure, now there's only three of you" laughed Mr. Cheeks. "Who cares, we will still win" Said Coop. "Whatever you say" Laughed Mr. Cheeks. Then, Burt, Coop and Fiona were fighting against Mr. Cheeks.

In the end, Fiona and Burt got tied up but Coop managed to win. "Ha, we win" Said Coop. "I'll be back" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Sure, whatever" Said Harley. Then, Mr. Cheeks left. Coop then freed Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan.

"I'm glad Mr. Cheeks is gone for now" Said Dennis. "Me too" Said Fiona. "He's so annoying" Said Henry. "I agree" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Let's rest now that we have beat Mr. Cheeks" Said Harley. "I agree" Said Henry.

Little did Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Henry, Burt, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan realize was that Kat was going to be on the way soon enough alongside Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander. They also didn't realize that Old Lady Munson was going to break out of jail and get revenge.

Then, it was nighttime and Old Lady Munson and Tim executed their plan to escape jail. "Alright, I'm ready for the plan" Whispered Old Lady Munson. "Right" Whispered Tim. They then managed to successfully break out of prison. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Coop, Burt, Dennis, Millie and Fiona were relaxing in the house. "Ah, it's nice to be relaxing right now" Said Coop. "True, since we have been fighting a lot of evil animals who try to take over the world" Said Dennis. "I know, it gets so annoying" Said Fiona. "I agree with that" Said Millie.

Millie was also keeping to her word and treating Coop nicer as well. Meanwhile with Old Lady Munson and Tim …. "I'm so glad we are out of jail and now it's time to kidnap my niece Fiona and destroy her as payback" Laughed Old Lady Munson. "True" Said Tim.

Tim and Old Lady Munson were then almost to the Burtonburger's house. Meanwhile, Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and The Kat Kommander were almost done with the plan to get rid of Coop, Burt, Dennis, Millie, Fiona, Henry, Lorne, Harley and Mrs. Brannigan.

"Ha, we are almost done with the plan" Laughed Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow, said Kat saying he agrees and he doesn't care about Millie anymore due to being a traitor. "True" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow said the Kat Kommander saying it's break time from building the machine.

"Ok" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat, agreeing. Meanwhile, the cops found out that Old Lady Munson and Tim escaped from prison. "We have to go after Old Lady Munson and Tim" Said The Cops. Now back to Coop, Burt, Dennis, Millie and Fiona as Lorne and Harley also rang the doorbell.

"Coming" Said Coop. "So, any plans on how to stop Kat from trying to get rid of us and take over this world in order for their pathetic kind to trash our planet"? Asked Harley. "We haven't come up with a plan yet, but we will, they will not succeed" Said Coop. "I know, Kat will lose" Said Fiona.

"True" Said Burt who came in the room. Then, Burt brought Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona some pretzels. "Thanks for the pretzels, Mr. Burtonburger" Said Fiona. "Yeah thanks dad" Said Both Coop and Millie. "Thanks" Said Lorne and Harley. "Thanks" Said Dennis.

"You're welcome, now have fun but keep in mind that Kat could come back with reinforcements" Said Burt. "I know, but we will stop them just like we always do" Said Coop. "True, nobody is taking over our planet" Said Millie. "I agree with that" Said Fiona.

Little did Coop, Burt, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona realize was that Old Lady Munson and Tim were on the way. "Little do those fools realize we are on the way and almost there" Laughed Tim. "True, it's payback time" Said Old Lady Munson.

Then, Old Lady Munson and Tim were at the Burtonburger's house and rang the doorbell, casually. "Coming" Said Burt. "Wait dad" Said Coop. "What is it"? Asked Burt. "I have a feeling it's a trap" Said Coop.

"Well, we could look out the window" Suggested Burt. "Yeah we will do that" Said Coop. Then, Coop and Burt looked outside and saw that Old Lady Munson and Tim were the ones who rang the doorbell. "Great" Whispered Coop. "I know" Whispered Burt.

"Anybody home"?! Demanded Old Lady Munson. "Coop, go tell Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona that Old Lady Munson and someone who is helping her is here, meanwhile, I will call Mrs. Brannigan and Henry and tell them to distract her and the other person" Whispered Burt.

"Right" Whispered Coop. Then, Coop told Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona what Burt said to tell them. "Great, so Old Lady Munson and someone who is helping her is here" Whispered Dennis. "I know, this sucks" Whispered Lorne. "We need to come up with a plan" Whispered Harley.

Suddenly, you guessed it, Phoebe somehow manages to get inside. "What do you want Phoebe, this is a bad time" Whispered Coop. "This" said Phoebe. She then tied Coop up. "Let me go" Said Coop. "Nope" Said Phoebe. "Get back here" Said Lorne.

"Nope, this is payback for Coop choosing Fiona" Said Phoebe. "Great" Said Dennis. Phoebe then almost escaped. However, Burt saw her and managed to rescue Coop. "Give Coop back" Said Phoebe. "Get lost Phoebe" Said Burt. "I will be back, just wait" Said Phoebe.

Phoebe left and then let Old Lady Munson and Tim in. However, Mrs. Brannigan and Henry were there as well to distract them. "Great, now Phoebe let Old Lady Munson and her helper in" Said Coop. "Well, at least I got you from Phoebe" Said Burt. "True" Said Coop. Then, Burt freed Coop.

Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona then got outside. "Good thing you were able to rescue Coop" Said Fiona. "I know" Said Burt. "Payback time" Said Old Lady Munson. "I agree" Said Tim. "Hey fools" Over here" Said Henry. "Yeah" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

What will happen and will the distraction be a success? Find out in the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Last time, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan were attempting to distract Old Lady Munson and Tim. "Get back here" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah" Said Tim. "You'll have to catch us first" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I agree, just try and catch us" Said Henry.

Then, Old Lady Munson and Tim chased after Mrs. Brannigan and Henry. "Good, the distraction was a success" Said Burt. "We should call the cops" Suggested Lorne. "Good idea" Said Burt. "I agree" Said Coop.

Then, Burt called the cops to let them know where Old Lady Munson and the other helper is. "Thanks" Said The Cops. "I can't believe your aunt is trying to destroy you, Fiona" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know, I can't believe that either" Said Fiona.

"That seems so ridiculous, hopefully the cops arrest them" Said Lorne. "I agree" Said Harley. Meanwhile with Mrs. Brannigan and Henry …. "End of the line" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah right" Said Henry. "I agree" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

"We are going to tie you up and then take care of the others" Said Tim. "Sure you will, not" Said Henry. "I agree, just try and stop us" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Then, the cops came over to where Tim and Old Lady Munson were.

"WHAT"? Demanded Tim. "HOW DID THEY FIND US"? Asked Old Lady Munson angrily. "Oh, we had help from Burt" Said The Cops. "Those idiots, we will get out of prison again" Said Old Lady Munson.

"Yeah right, we are going to make sure your prison cell is guarded and we are putting you and Tim in separate cells" Said The Cops. "You won't get away with this" Said Tim. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Henry. "I agree" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

Then, Old Lady Munson and Tim were arrested yet again while Henry and Mrs. Brannigan went back home. Then, Henry called Burt. "Hey" Said Burt. "Hey Burt, we got Old Lady Munson and the other helper named Tim arrested" Said Henry. "That's good" Said Burt.

"I agree, anyways, have a good night" Said Henry. "You too" Said Burt. Then, Henry hung up. "Well, at least we are safe now but we still have to worry about Kat" Said Coop. "True, and Phoebe" Said Dennis. "That's true" Said Fiona.

"Well, let's just try and relax for now" Suggested Harley. "Right" Said Lorne. Meanwhile with Kat, the Kat Kommander and Kat's girlfriend … "Are we ready to invade earth again"? Asked Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow, said the Kat Kommander saying not yet, the machine is at 78%.

"Ok" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow said Kat saying he can't wait for them to be destroyed. "Me neither" Said Kat's Girlfriend. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona and Burt.

"Want to play some videogames now that we got rid of Old Lady Munson and her helper for now? Asked Harley. "Sure" Said Fiona, "Let's do it" Said Lorne. Then, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona had some fun playing videogames. "This is fun" Said Harley. "I agree" Said Dennis.

Little did they realize was that Mr. Kitten was on the way in order to wreak havoc. "Meow" Said Mr. Kitten laughing evilly. "I'm glad we are having so much fun right now" Said Dennis. "Me too" Said Millie. "We have to watch out in case something else happens though" Said Coop.

"I agree" Said Millie. They then continued playing videogames. Then, Mr. Kitten started destroying stuff. "What's going on"? Asked Fiona. "I have no idea" Said Dennis. "Meow" Said Mr. Kitten. "Uh oh, it's Mr. Kitten and he is wreaking havoc" Stated Coop.

"What do we do"? Asked Lorne. "We will stop him, just like we did last time" said Dennis. "I agree, let's get ready to battle" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Fiona. Will to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona be able to stop Mr. Kitten? Find out in the next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

When we last left off, Mr. Kitten was there to annoy Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona as well as take over the world. "So Mr. Kitten, you're back" Said Coop. "Meow" Said Mr. Kitten, laughing. "We will stop you" said Dennis. "I agree" Said Millie.

"Meow" Said Mr. Kitten saying to bring it on. "We will" Said Lorne. "Yeah" Said Harley. Then, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona all fought against Mr. Kitten in order to get rid of him. However, Mr. Kitten tied up Millie, Lorne and Harley which left only Coop, Dennis and Fiona.

"Great, we are tied up" Said Millie. "It doesn't matter, we will stop him" replied Fiona. "I agree" Coop responded. "Meow" Said Mr. Kitten saying you won't stop me at all. Then, Coop, Dennis and Fiona fought against Mr. Kitten. In the end, despite Dennis and Fiona getting tied up, Coop beat Mr. Kitten.

Mr. Kitten then left. "Thankfully we got rid of him at least" Said Coop. "I know, at least he lost" Said Fiona. "I agree" Said Millie. "Thankfully now, we can at least relax" Said Harley. "I know" Said Lorne. Little did they realize was that Phoebe was on the way, yet again.

"Little do those fools realize I'm on the way again" Laughed Phoebe. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona. Burt then comes in the room. "What was going on"? Asked Burt. "Mr. Kitten was here and he's an even worse cat than Kat" Said Coop.

"Oh, ok, well, thankfully at least you got rid of him" Said Burt. "True" Said Coop. "Well, let me know if any of you need anything but I may be gone soon since I'm going to go on a date with Mrs. Brannigan" Said Burt. "Ok" Said Millie. "Have fun" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Fiona. "Thanks" Said Burt.

Then, Burt went back in the other room. "Let's play some videogames and have some fun" Said Lorne. "I agree" Said Fiona. Then, Coop, Dennis, Millie, Fiona, Lorne and Harley played some video games. Phoebe was almost to the house. Then … "What's that noise"? Asked Coop.

"I have no idea" Said Fiona. "Well, let's go check" Said Millie. "Right" Said Dennis. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona went to check what the noise was. Meanwhile, Burt called and said he left. "Ok, so our dad left Millie" Said Coop. "Ok" Said Millie.

"Anyways, let's see what the noise is" Said Harley. Then, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona discover Phoebe. "Great" Said Harley. "I know" Said Coop. Meanwhile with Burt … I sure hope everyone's ok at the house, thought Burt to himself as he continued to drive.

Then, Burt was at the restaurant that he and Mrs. Brannigan decided to go to which was a seafood restaurant, Mrs. Brannigan's favorite type of food. "Hi Mrs. Brannigan, you look lovely" Said Burt. "You do too" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

Then, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan were in the restaurant and enjoying themselves. "What food do you like to eat normally"? Asked Burt. "I like lobster" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Cool" Said Burt. "Yeah, and what do you normally eat"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan. "I like eating shrimp" Said Burt.

"That sounds good too" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "It is" said Burt. "That's good" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I agree" Said Burt. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona as they were dealing with Phoebe. "What do you want Phoebe"? Asked Coop, annoyed that Phoebe was there.

"To get rid of all of you" Said Phoebe. "Just leave us alone, Coop doesn't like you for the last time" Said Fiona. "Yeah" said Harley. "Nobody cares, I will get my revenge" Said Phoebe. "I guess we have no choice but to stop you yet again" Said Lorne.

"True, and we will beat her and she will say oh I will be back just like everyone else we fight" Said Dennis. "True" Said Lorne. "I know" Said Harley. "You won't stop me this time" stated Phoebe. "Yeah right, bring it on" Said Dennis. "Yeah, bring it on" Said Harley.

"I will" Said Phoebe. What will happen and will Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona beat Phoebe? Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

In the last chapter, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona were fighting against Phoebe. "Great, we have to fight against Phoebe" Said Coop. "I know" Said Dennis. "Why can't you just give up, Phoebe"? Asked Lorne, annoyed that Phoebe was there.

"It's because I want revenge on Coop for choosing Fiona over me" Said Phoebe angrily. "I don't care about you for the last time Phoebe, Fiona is my love life, and I love her, not you" Said Coop. Fiona blushed at Coop's comment. "Yeah Phoebe, everyone is getting tired of you" Said Harley.

"I don't care" Said Phoebe. "We do, just leave" Said Millie. "Make me" Said Phoebe. "Do you really want to fight against six of us"? Asked Dennis. "I can take you" Said Phoebe. "Sure you can, bring it on" Said Coop. "I will" Said Phoebe.

Phoebe then tried fighting against Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona. However, even despite her tying up Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Millie again, Phoebe ended up losing to them. "Great, I lost again" Said Phoebe, annoyed. "Great, now get lost" Said Harley. "I agree" Said Fiona.

"I will be back" Said Phoebe. "What a surprise" Said Coop sarcastically. "Blah, blah, blah" Said Phoebe. Phoebe then leaves. "Why doesn't she learn when to quit"? Asked Coop. "Who knows"? Asked Harley. "It's because she's just like other villains who don't know when to quit" Said Dennis.

"True" Said Coop. "At least she's gone thankfully" Said Fiona. "True" Said Coop. "I am glad she's gone as well, anyways, I wonder how dad is doing with Mrs. Brannigan" Said Millie. "I'm sure he's doing good" Said Coop. "True" Said Millie. "Anyways, what do you want to do, now"? Asked Lorne.

"How about we play some videogames" Suggested Coop. "Sure, we have to hurry eventually though, it's already 9 pm" Said Dennis. "That was quick" Said Coop. "I agree" Said Dennis. "Well, let's go have fun" Said Lorne. "Right" Said Harley.

So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona go have fun and play videogames. Meanwhile with Old Lady Munson ….. "I will get out of this jail cell and get rid of Fiona" Said Old Lady Munson to herself. Old Lady Munson then tried searching for a way to get out of jail.

However, she had no way to get out. In the meantime, Tim was also trying to find a way to get out of the jail cell. However, just like Old Lady Munson, he had no way to get out as well. "GRRRRR" Said Tim angrily. "Nice try, you will never escape the cells that we have" Said The Cops.

"I will get out of here and help Old Lady Munson" Said Tim. "Yeah right" Said The Cops. Meanwhile with Burt and Mrs. Brannigan ….. "I'm having fun on this date" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Same here, I'm glad to be here with you" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Me too" said Burt.

The date was going well for Mrs. Brannigan and Burt. Then, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan kissed each other on the lips. "I love you" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I love you too" Said Burt. Burt and Mrs. Brannigan then hugged each other. Meanwhile with Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander ….

"Can we invade earth yet"? asked Kat's girlfriend, bored. "Meow" Said Kat as well, who was getting impatient. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying the machine is at 90% now so just 10% more and we will have our revenge. "Cool, I can't wait" Said Kat's Girlfriend.

"Meow" Said Kat agreeing with his girlfriend. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona as they played some videogames. They ended up play Mario Kart Ds. "Alright, I can't wait to play some Mario Kart Ds" Said Coop. "Me neither" Said Harley. Then, they played Mario Kart Ds.

"I will win" Said Dennis. "Nope, it will be me" Said Fiona. "I will be the victor" Said Harley. "We will see about that" Said Lorne. Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona then raced in Vs mode. They went to Choco Mountain first. Lorne picked Mario, Coop picked Yoshi, Fiona picked Daisy, Millie picked Peach, Harley picked Luigi and Dennis picked R.O.B.

"Ha, I'm winning so far" Said Lorne. "We will see about that" Said Dennis. "Yeah we will" Said Coop. "Ha, I got a blue shell" Said Millie. "Oh no" Said Lorne. Lorne then got hit by the blue shell. "Shoot, I'm in fourth now" Said Lorne. "Sweet, I'm in first" Said Dennis.

In the end of that race, Dennis got 1st, Harley got 2nd, Lorne got 3rd, Fiona got 4th, Coop got 5th, Millie got 6th, Dry Bones the CPU got 7th and Toad, the other CPU, got 8th. "Sweet, I won that race" Said Dennis. "True, but it's not over yet" Said Millie. "True" Said Dennis.

In the end of the 8 races they did, Dennis ended up getting first, Lorne ended up in second, Coop ended up in third, Harley got fourth, Fiona got 5th, Millie got 6th, Dry Bones the CPU got 7th and Toad the CPU got 8th. "Well, that was fun" Said Coop. "I agree" Said Millie.

"Well, we need to get going Coop, It's already 11 pm" Said Lorne. "Yeah" Said Harley. "I have to get going as well, my father has a little bit of stuff left for me" Said Dennis. "Alright, see you guys" Said Coop. "See you Coop" Said Dennis, Lorne and Harley. Dennis, Lorne and Harley then leave.

"Mind if I stay with you guys"? Asked Fiona. "No, I don't mind at all, I know how hard it's been for you ever since Old Lady Munson has gotten angry" said Coop. "True" Said Fiona. "Anyways, I wonder why our dad isn't home yet, Coop" Said Millie.

"I think it's because he's having a goodtime with Mrs. Brannigan" Said Coop. "That's true" Said Millie. Indeed, Coop and Millie's father, Burt was having a goodtime with Mrs. Brannigan. Even after they ate, they still were in the restaurant for about an hour afterwards.

"We better get going from the restaurant" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I agree but first, I will call Coop to let him know how I'm doing" Said Burt. "Alright" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Then, Burt called Coop on the restaurant's phone since he had some change. "Alright, I told him" said Burt. "Cool, let's go now" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

Then, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan left the restaurant. Burt, who was having fun with Mrs. Brannigan, decided to spend the night with her. Meanwhile … "What did our dad say"? Asked Millie. "He said, he's having a great time with Mrs. Brannigan and wants to spend the night with her" Said Coop.

"That's good" Said Millie. "I agree" Said Coop. "What did dad say for us three to do"? Asked Millie. "We can do whatever we want" Said Coop. "Cool, want to play more videogames, this time on the Wii U you have"? Asked Fiona. "Sure" Said Coop. So, Millie, Coop and Fiona then played videogames.

A couple of hours later, they were asleep. Little did they realize though was that Mr. Cheeks was on the way and was going to kidnap Fiona while she is asleep. "Little do those fools realize I'm on the way again" Laughed Mr. Cheeks as he went towards the Burtonburger's residence.


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. Cheeks then arrived at the Burtonburger's residence. Time to make my move, thought Mr. Cheeks to himself. "MMMM" yelled out Fiona. "It's no use, Fiona" whispered Mr. Cheeks as he gagged Fiona. The next morning … "Morning Millie" Said Coop. "Morning brother" Said Millie.

Coop then tried saying good morning to Fiona. However, he discovered that she wasn't there. "Millie, Fiona is missing" Said Coop. "What the heck, I wonder what happened"? Asked Millie. "I don't know, but we have to look" Said Coop. "Ok" Said Millie.

Coop and Millie then looked around to find answers. Coop then found a hole in the wall. "Ah ha" Said Coop. "What"? Asked Millie. "Whoever did this, made a hole in the wall, and we can use that to trace where he or she went" Said Coop. "Alright, let's do this" replied Millie.

"Right" Said Coop. Coop and Millie then looked around and saw that whoever did this, appeared to look awfully familiar since they saw that there was a hole on the roof. "There is a hole on the roof" Said Coop. "I wonder who could have done this" came Millie's reply. "I think I know who" Said Coop.

"Who"? Asked Millie. "I bet it was Mr. Cheeks, based on the hole in the wall right there" Said Coop. "True, it could have been him" stated Millie. "I guess we will find out, let's go look, after we eat" Said Coop. "Right" Said Millie. So, Coop and Millie go eat breakfast before heading out to find Fiona.

Meanwhile, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan were at her house, watching a T.V show, and enjoying each other's company. "I'm glad I'm here, watching this T.V show with you" Said Burt. "Me too" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Now back to Coop and Millie as they are done eating breakfast.

"We should call Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, our dad, Dennis, Lorne and Harley" Said Coop. "Right" Said Millie. After Millie and Coop brushed teeth, they decided to call Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, Burt, Dennis, Lorne and Harley to tell them what's going on.

Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Mrs. Brannigan, Burt and Henry then came to the Burtonburger residence. "So, Fiona is missing, I wonder who did it and who took her" Said Burt. "I think it was Mr. Cheeks" Said Coop. "That hamster that we fought earlier"? Asked Henry. "Yeah, that's who" Said Coop.

"Great, Mr. Cheeks is here to be annoying once again" Said Lorne. "Of course he is" replied Denis. "Well, we will stop him and rescue Fiona" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Right" Said Coop. "I'm so sick of these villains" Said Harley. "All of us are, trust me" Said Henry. "Well, let's go look for Fiona" Said Coop.

"Right" Said Millie. So, Coop, Millie, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan and Burt go search for Mr. Cheeks. Meanwhile with him … "Let me out of here" Said Fiona, angrily. "Make me" Said Mr. Cheeks. "I will get out of here" Said Fiona. "Yeah right" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"What do you plan on doing"? Asked Fiona angrily. "Taking over the world and getting rid of you first" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Oh yeah, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan will find me" stated Fiona angrily. "Sure they will" laughed Mr. Cheeks. "We will stop you" Said Fiona.

"Yeah, yeah" Said Mr. Cheeks. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan as they continued searching for Fiona. They then finally found a trail. "Here's a good place to look" Said Coop. "Right" Said Henry.

Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan then continued on. They then finally found Mr. Cheeks but decided to remain hidden, so he didn't know they were there. "There's Mr. Cheeks and Fiona" whispered Coop.

"Good thing he doesn't know we are here" whispered Mrs. Brannigan. "True" whispered Lorne. "What do you suppose we do"? Whispered Harley. "We wait for the right moment to attack" whispered Coop. "How are we going to do that"? Whispered Dennis.

"Just follow my signal and I will let you know" whispered Coop. "Alright" whispered Dennis. Mr. Cheeks, not knowing that Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan were there, decided to go get some food. "I'll be back you brat" Said Mr. Cheeks.

Just as Mr. Cheeks was about to leave, however, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan went and untied Fiona. "Thanks" Said Fiona. "You're welcome" Said Coop.

"Great, I didn't know that you were here, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan" Said Mr. Cheeks angrily. "Yeah, we are here, and we will stop you again" Said Burt. "Yeah right" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"There's nine of us and only one of you, you might as well give up" Said Harley. "I agree" Said Dennis. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Mr. Cheeks. "We will give you a blah, blah and more blah" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Harley. "Bring it" Said Mr. Cheeks. "We will" Said Lorne.

Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan then fought against Mr. Cheeks. In the end, despite Mr. Cheeks' best effort, he lost. "I'll be back" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, all of you always say you will be back, and we beat you, anyways" Said Coop.

"True" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "GRRRRRR" Said Mr. Cheeks angrily as he left. "Thankfully we beat him" Said Henry. "I agree" Said Millie. Meanwhile …. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander, saying the machine was now ready. "Yes" Said Kat's girlfriend, enthusiastically. "Meow" Said Kat agreeing.

Now back to Fiona, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan as they head back. Little did they realize though that Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and the Kat Kommander were on the way. "Let's go have fun" Said Dennis. "I agree" Said Millie. Then … "Meow" Said Kat.

"WHAT"? Exclaimed Coop angrily. "That's right, we are back" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Sid the Kat Kommander. "You are not invading earth" Said Coop angrily. "Oh yeah, we have this machine and we will use it to destroy all of you" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat, agreeing.

"Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying you might as well give up Fiona, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan. "Get lost Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander" Said Coop, annoyed. "I agree, nobody is invading earth" Said Millie.

"Meow" Said Kat, saying we will invade earth. "If you won't leave, then I guess we have to beat you just like we always do" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Henry. "Meow" Said Kat, saying bring it. "Let's do this" Said Millie. "I agree" Said Dennis.

"Same here, these fools are not taking our planet" Said Ms. Brannigan. "I can't wait to beat them" Said Burt. "Me neither" Said Lorne. "Meow" Said Kat saying time to fight.

What will happen and will Fiona, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan be able to beat Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander? Find out in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

When we last left off, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan were fighting against Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander who were trying to invade earth. "Get lost Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander" Said Coop, annoyed. "Make us" Said Kat's girlfriend.

"Meow" Said Kat, agreeing. "Just leave us alone already, seriously" Said Dennis. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying because we feel like being annoying. "Meow" Said Kat agreeing. "There's only three of you and there's nine of us, do you really want to fight against us"? Asked Fiona.

"Meow" Said Kat saying we will win. "Yeah" Said Kat's girlfriend. "Yeah right" Said Henry. "Let's easily get rid of these three" Said Lorne. "Agreed" Said Millie. So, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan fought against Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander.

Millie, Lorne and Harley then got tied up. "Of course we got tied up" Said Harley. "I know right" Said Lorne. "No matter, we will still win" Said Burt. "Right" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Sure you will, not" Said Kat's girlfriend. "There's still six of us" Said Coop. "Meow" Said Kat saying so what

"Yeah" Said Kat's girlfriend. "The point is, we will stop you again and then relax after get rid of you" Said Henry. "Yeah right" Said Kat's girlfriend. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying we will win this time.

Then, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan continued fighting while Millie, Lorne and Harley were tied up. Kat then got tied up. "Ha, we got Kat tied up, now just you two" Said Fiona. "Yeah, you might as well give up" Said Dennis.

"We will never give up" Said Kat's girlfriend. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander agreeing. "Then I guess we will just have to tie you two up as well" Said Dennis. "Yeah" Said Burt. Then, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan continued the fight.

"At least we are still winning even though we can't help" Said Harley. "That's true" Said Lorne. Then, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan ended up beating Kat and the Kat Kommander. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander, annoyed. "Meow" Said Kat agreeing.

"Now, leave" said Henry. "I agree" Said Coop. "Meow" replied Kat saying they would be back. "Sure, and we will win easily once again" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I know, right" Said Henry. Then, Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander left for their planet once more.

"Finally they are gone at least" Said Coop. "I agree" Said Millie. "Well, let's go and hang out and relax" Said Coop. "I agree with that" Said Dennis. "So, we will see you later" Said Henry. "Right, see you later" Said Harley. "Me and Burt are going to go hangout" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

"Alright, have fun" Said Millie. "We will" Said Burt. So, the adults left leaving only Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Millie. "Well, what do you want to do right now"? Asked Harley. "Why don't we go have fun" Said Fiona. "Sure, why not" Said Dennis.

So, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Millie all go have fun. Meanwhile …. "I'm so sick of being stuck in prison" Said Old Lady Munson to herself. She was still stuck in prison while Tim was stuck in another cell, far away from her. Then however, Old Lady Munson sees a small hole.

"I'll use that hole to escape and get Tim out at night" Whispered Old Lady Munson, laughing evilly to herself. Then, nightfall approached and the cops were all asleep. Time to make my move thought Old Lady Munson to herself. Old Lady Munson then goes over to Tim and frees him.

"Good thing there was a hole that they didn't notice" Whispered Tim. "I agree" Whispered Old Lady Munson. "It's payback time for those brats" Whispered Tim. "Yeah" Whispered Old Lady Munson. Then, Tim and Old Lady Munson escaped the jail cell. The next morning ….

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Screamed one of the Cops. "What happened"? Asked one of the Cops. "Old Lady Munson and Tim have escaped" Said one of the Cops. "Let's go find them" Said another Cop. So the cops went out to find Old Lady Munson and Tim. Meanwhile with them …

"I'm really glad we got out of jail last night" Laughed Tim. "I agree" Said Old Lady Munson. "Let's go find those brats" Said Tim. "I agree, Fiona will pay for this and so will those other brats" Said Old Lady Munson. So, Tim and Old Lady Munson go head towards the Burtonburger residence.

First however, they were going to plan something this time unlike the last time. "We need to plan something like maybe disguise ourselves" Said Old Lady Munson. "I agree, last time we tried getting rid of them, we ended up attacking head on" Said Tim. So, Tim and Old Lady Munson then plotted.

Now back to Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie as they decide to watch a movie. "What movie should we watch"? Asked Dennis. "How about Avengers Age of Ultron"? Asked Coop. "Sure, why not" Said Lorne.

So, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie watch Avengers Age of Ultron. After that, the movie was over. "That was awesome, I really enjoyed this movie" Said Lorne. "I agree, I'm glad things worked out and that Tony Stark was able to get rid of Ultron" Said Millie.

"Agreed" Said Harley. "What do you want to do now"? Asked Fiona. "How about we play Uno" suggested Coop. "Sounds good to me" responded Millie. So, Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie play Uno. Meanwhile …

"Want to watch a movie"? Asked Burt at Mrs. Brannigan's house. "Sure" Said Mrs. Branngian. So Burt and Mrs. Brannigan watch a movie together and hangout. "I'm glad I'm here" Said Burt. "Me too" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Meanwhile, Henry had a new videogame as a surprise for Dennis for later. "I can't wait to surprise Dennis later" Said Henry to himself.

Now back to Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie as they played Uno. "I'm going to win Uno" Said Harley. "It will be me" Said Lorne. "We will see about that Said Millie. "Yeah we will" Said Dennis. "Dream on, I will be the winner" Said Fiona. "You forgot about me" Said Millie.

"Yeah and me" Said Coop. Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie then enjoyed themselves while playing Uno. Little did they realize though was that Old Lady Munson and Tim were plotting. "Alright, let's do this" Said Fiona. "Right" Said Lorne.

In the end of the Uno round, Millie ended up winning. "Good job" Said Coop. "Thanks" Said Millie. Tim and Old Lady Munson in the meantime, were almost done executing their plot. What will their plot be and will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Old Lady Munson and Tim decided to disguise themselves as Burt and Mrs. Brannigan in order to fool Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Lorne, Harley and Millie. "Ha, little do those fools realize, we are disguised as Burt and Mrs. Brannigan" Laughed Old Lady Munson.

"Yep, they also don't realize that we are on the way, in order to destroy them" Said Tim. "I know, what fools they are" Said Old Lady Munson. "Agreed" Said Tim. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Lorne, Harley and Millie as they are enjoying themselves after playing Uno.

"That Uno round was fun" Said Coop. "I agree with that" Said Dennis. Little did they realize was that Old Lady Munson and Tim, disguised as Burt and Mrs. Brannigan were almost there. "Alright, what do you want to do now"? Asked Lorne. "How about we watch a T.V show" Said Coop.

"Why not"? Asked Fiona. So Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Lorne, Harley and Millie watch T.V. "This T.V show is interesting" Stated Lorne. "Agreed" Said Millie. Then …. Knock, Knock, Knock. "What was that"? Asked Harley. "I have no idea" Responded Dennis. "Well, let's see" Said Coop.

Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Lorne, Harley and Millie then looked outside. They then saw "Burt" and "Mrs. Brannigan, really Old Lady Munson and Tim in disguise. "Is it Burt and Mrs. Brannigan"? Asked Millie. "I don't know" Replied Coop.

"I have a feeling they are not Burt and Mrs. Brannigan, as why would they be back so soon"? Asked Fiona. "You do make a good point" Said Coop. "Anyone home"? Asked "Mrs. Brannigan aka Old Lady Munson in disguise. "Yeah, is there anyone home"? Asked "Burt" aka Tim in disguise.

"Let's not answer them" Whispered Lorne. "Hopefully that will make it so they go away, because I have a feeling it isn't my dad and Mrs. Brannigan" Whispered Coop. "True" Whispered Fiona. "I SAID, IS ANYONE HOME"? Demanded "Mrs. Brannigan". "YEAH" Shouted "Burt".

"Great, they are getting feisty" Whispered Dennis. "I know" Whispered Harley. "THAT'S IT" Both "Burt" and "Mrs. Brannigan" Shouted. "Burt" and "Mrs. Brannigan" then broke the door down. "It isn't the real Burt and Mrs. Brannigan, I knew it" Whispered Fiona. "Same here" Whispered Coop.

Then, Old Lady Munson and Tim took their disguises off. "Great, what are Old Lady Munson and Tim doing out of jail"? Whispered Fiona. "I don't know" Whispered Coop. "Well, let's just remain quiet, and hopefully they will leave" Whispered Dennis. "Yeah, hopefully" Whispered Millie.

"I guess we will have to see" Whispered Lorne. Then, Old Lady Munson and Tim discovered Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Lorne, Harley and Millie. "There you brats are" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah" Said Tim. "What do you want"? Asked Coop, angrily. "Yeah" Said Fiona, just as angered.

"We are here to get our revenge" Said Tim. "Leave" Said Dennis. "Make us" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah" Said Tim. "If you don't leave, we will call the cops" Said Harley. "Like they would ever find us" Said Tim. "True" Said Old Lady Munson.

"They will" Said Harley. "I agree and once they do, you will both be back in jail" Said Dennis. "Sure we will, not" Said Old Lady Munson. "True" Said Tim. "Get out, now" Said Coop. "Nah" Both Tim and Old Lady Munson replied. "Fine then, we will call the cops" Said Millie.

"Try it" Said Tim. "Yeah" Said Old Lady Munson. Then, as Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Lorne, Harley and Millie were about to call the cops, Old Lady Munson and Tim take Fiona. "Let Fiona go" Said Coop angrily. "Nah, let's move out, Tim" Said Old Lady Munson. "Right" Said Tim.

Tim and Old Lady Munson then leave with Fiona in hand. "We have to stop them" Said Harley. "No kidding" Said Millie. "How did they even escape jail in the first place"? Asked Lorne. "It doesn't matter, we need to get to Old Lady Munson and Tim" Said Coop. "Right" said Dennis.

Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Millie then call the real Mrs. Brannigan and Burt. "Hello Dad"? Asked Coop. "What's up"? Asked Burt. "Well, Old Lady Munson and Tim came, and they disguised themselves as you and Mrs. Brannigan, and they took Fiona" Said Coop.

"What, they took Fiona"? Asked Burt. "Yeah, so we need all the help we can get" Said Coop. "How did they escape jail"? Asked Burt. "I have no idea" Said Coop. "Well, you should call Henry, as well" Said Burt. "Right, we need all the help we can get" Said Coop.

"Alright, we are on the way" Said Burt. Burt then hangs up. "What's going on"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan who came back in the room with some snacks. "Let's save those snacks for later, Fiona got kidnapped by Old Lady Munson and Tim" Said Burt. "How did they escape"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan.

"I have no idea, but the point is, we need to go save Fiona" Said Burt. "Right" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Burt and Mrs. Brannigan then leave to find to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Millie. Meanwhile …. "Meow" Said Kat saying he's annoyed that Coop and his friends stopped them.

"It matters little, Kat, we will take over their pathetic planet, eventually" Said Kat's girlfriend. "Meow" said Kat saying true. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Millie as Dennis calls his dad. "Hey dad" Said Dennis. "What's up"? Asked Henry over the phone.

"Fiona got kidnapped by Old Lady Munson and Tim" Said Dennis. "How did those two escape jail"? Asked Henry. "I don't know, but we called Coop's dad and Mrs. Brannigan, in order to get help" Said Dennis.

"Right, I'm coming, I have a surprise for you later, but you'll find out what it is after we deal with Tim and Old Lady Munson" Said Henry. "Right" Said Dennis. Dennis and Henry then hang up. "Alright, so now we wait for my dad, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan" Said Dennis.

"Right" Said Lorne. A few minutes later ….. "We are here" Said Burt. "Yeah" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I'm here as well" Said Henry. "Alright, now that everyone is here, we need to come up with a plan" Said Coop. "How about we sneak up to Old Lady Munson and Tim, inconspicuously"? Asked Henry.

"Sounds good" Said Coop. "Agreed with that" Said Millie. "I can't believe that those two numbskulls escaped jail" Said Harley. "I know, right" Said Lorne. "Well, it doesn't matter, we will stop them and get back Fiona" Said Burt. "Right" Said Henry.

"Let's go, team" Said Coop. "Right" All of them replied. So, Coop, Dennis, Burt, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, Lorne, Harley and Millie all go to rescue Fiona. Meanwhile …. "Let me go" Said Fiona angrily. "Nope, with this machine, we will easily get rid of you" Said Tim.

"You won't get away with this" Said Fiona angrily. "We already are, pathetic niece" Said Old Lady Munson. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Burt, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, Lorne, Harley and Millie. They then find Old Lady Munson and Tim.

"There they are" Whispered Coop. "Let's wait for them to leave, and we will rescue Fiona, and tell the cops where Old Lady Munson and Tim are" Whispered Henry. "Right" Whispered Mrs. Brannigan.

Suddenly however …. "Intruder alert, intruder alert" said Old Lady Munson and Tim's machine. "Something's going on" Said Old Lady Munson. "Right, there are intruders in the area" Said Tim. Old Lady Munson and Tim then find Coop, Dennis, Burt, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, Lorne, Harley and Millie.

"Ah, ha" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yep" Said Tim. "Let Fiona go" Said Coop angrily. "Yeah" Said Millie. "Nah, and now, you eight idiots are all going to be tied up" said Old Lady Munson, laughing evilly. "I agree" Said Tim, also laughing evilly.

Old Lady Munson and Tim then tie up Coop, Dennis, Burt, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, Lorne, Harley and Millie. "You won't get away with this" Said Burt angrily. "I agree" Said Lorne. "Oh wait, we already are" said Tim. "Agreed" Said Old Lady Munson.

What will happen, and will Coop, Fiona, Dennis, Burt, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan, Lorne, Harley and Millie be able to get free? Find out in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Previously, Old Lady Munson and Tim had Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt all tied up. "What do you plan on doing"? Demanded Coop angrily to Old Lady Munson and Tim. "We are planning on taking over the world" Said Old Lady Munson.

"You won't get away with this" Said Millie. "Too bad, we already are" Said Tim, laughing. "Let us out of here, now" Said Dennis angrily. "Make us" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah, why would we let you out, when it's so much fun watching you idiots struggle" Laughed Tim. "We are so sick of you" Said Fiona angrily.

"Do we look like we care"? Asked Old Lady Munson. "Yeah, we don't really care" Said Tim. "Hey Tim, let's go eat some lunch" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah" Said Tim. Old Lady Munson and Tim then leave. "How are we supposed to get out of this predicament"? Asked Lorne.

"I don't know, but we will find out" Said Coop. "There has to be someway" Stated Lorne. "How about we try and bite the ropes"? Suggested Fiona. "Well, it's worth a shot" Said Henry. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt tried biting on the ropes.

Meanwhile ….. "At least we are able to eat in peace, with these disguises" Stated Tim. "True" Said Old Lady Munson. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt as they break out of the ropes, finally. "Alright, now we are out of the ropes" Said Burt. "True" Said Millie. "Now, let's get out of here" Said Fiona.

"Agreed" Said Henry. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt get out of there, fast. Meanwhile, with Old Lady Munson and Tim …. "That was a good lunch" Said Tim. "Agreed" Said Old Lady Munson. "Let's leave" Said Tim. "Right" Said Old Lady Munson.

Then, after Tim and Old Lady Munson leave, they go back and discover that Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt are gone. "Drat" Said Old Lady Munson. "No matter, we will find them" Said Tim. "True" Said Old Lady Munson.

Meanwhile with Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt …. "I'm glad we got out of there" Said Dennis. "Me too" Said Fiona. "Now that we got out of there, we need to get Old Lady Munson and Tim arrested" Said Coop. "My thoughts exactly" Said Burt.

However, as Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt were about to get to the house, Old Lady Munson and Tim spotted them. "You're not going anywhere" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah" Said Tim. "We will not give up" Said Lorne. "Agreed" Said Harley.

"Oh really"? Asked Old Lady Munson. "Yeah really, we will stop your stupid plans" Said Harley. "Agreed" Said Henry. "Sure you will, not" Said Tim. "You two are outnumbered, so, you might as well give up" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Nah, thanks for asking though" Said Tim.

"I agree, thanks for asking" Said Old Lady Munson. "Give up, you can't possibly beat all nine of us" Said Burt. "Anything's possible" Said Tim. "That's true" Said Old Lady Munson. "Sure right, anything's possible, but you two are still going to jail" Said Henry.

"Whatever you say" Said Old Lady Munson. Then, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt fight against Tim and Old Lady Munson. However, they fail against Tim and Old Lady Munson, and Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt all get tied up again.

"Too bad so sad, looks like you nine are tied up once again" Laughed Tim. "LET US GO" Said Fiona angrily. "Nah" Said Old Lady Munson. However, little did Old Lady Munson and Tim realize though was that the cops would find them sooner than they think, because before they got captured, Lorne managed to barely just barely call the cops before he got tied up.

"Man, this is fun" Said Tim. "I know, these nine sure are pathetic" Laughed Old Lady Munson. "True, true" Said Tim. Little do those fools realize that they lost, thought all nine of them. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt then get tied up and are now back at the same place as before.

"Our plans are to take over the world" Said Tim. "It will be easy now that you nine are tied up" Laughed Old Lady Munson. "Sure it will, not" Said Coop. "It will, and we have no distractions, so there, how do you like us now"? Asked Tim. "We don't like both of you at all" Said Coop.

"Nobody cares" Said Old Lady Munson. "You better" Said Millie. "We don't" Said Tim. Then, as Tim and Old Lady Munson are trying to plan, the cops suddenly show up. "WHAT"? Demanded Both Old Lady Munson and Tim. "That's right, we are here" Said The Cops.

"HOW DID YOU IDIOTS CALL THE COPS" Demanded Old Lady Munson. "Oh, I did it before I got tied up" Laughed Lorne. "GRRRRR" Said Old Lady Munson. "I was just acting earlier" Said Fiona, laughing."WE WILL BE BACK" Said Tim angrily. "Whatever you say" Said Henry. "Thanks cops" Said Burt. "Anytime" Said The Cops.

So, Old Lady Munson and Tim got arrested. "Thankfully those two got arrested and their plot failed" Said Coop. "I know, right" Said Dennis. "Hopefully nothing else annoying happens" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I know, right" Said Dennis. "Well, we never know" Said Millie.

"That's very true" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt decided to keep their guard up, and they all went home. Then, nothing happened at night but Henry did show Dennis his new videogame. "Sweet, it's a new captain blasteroid video game" Said Dennis.

"I know, I thought you would like it" Said Henry. "Thanks dad" Said Dennis. "Anytime" Said Henry. Later, everyone was asleep. Little did Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt realize though was that Phoebe was on the way and she had a machine this time.

Little do those fools realize I'm on the way, laughed Phoebe to herself. The next day ….. "Alright, it's time for another day" Said Coop. "True" Said Millie. Then suddenly, Phoebe showed up. "Uh-oh" Said Fiona. "Oh no, not you" Said Coop. "That's right, it's me" Said Phoebe,

"What do you want Phoebe, I love Coop and Coop loves me, he will never like you" Said Fiona. "So what, I'm here to get my revenge" Said Phoebe. "Leave" Said Coop. "Make me" Said Phoebe. "Great" Said Coop. Then, while Phoebe was distracted, Millie went and called Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and she got her dad, Burt.

Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt then got there as soon as possible. "So, we have Phoebe to fight once again" Said Harley. "I know, it's so annoying" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Who cares" Said Phoebe. "We do, leave us alone already, seriously" Said Harley. "Nah" Said Phoebe.

Meanwhile, you guessed it, Kat was planning something alongside The Kat Kommander and Kat's girlfriend, in order to take over earth once again. This time, they had a machine to get rid of the earth's water, in order to fight easier. "Little do those fools realize we have a new machine" Laughed Kat's Girlfriend.

"Meow" Said Kat and the Kat Kommander agreeing. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt as they still had Phoebe. "Get out Phoebe" Stated Coop, annoyed. "Make me" Said Phoebe. "Fine, let's fight" Said Dennis. "Fine by me" Said Millie.

"You will lose, Phoebe" Said Fiona. "Nope, not with my new machine" Said Phoebe. "Your machine will not beat us" Said Millie. "Yeah right" Said Phoebe. Will Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt be able to beat Phoebe and her new machine? Find out in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Previously, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt had to fight against Phoebe and her machine. "Give up Phoebe, you will lose" Said Coop. "I know, right" Said Henry. "I will never give up" Said Phoebe. "You would think by now, you would learn your lesson, we always win" Said Dennis.

"Well, guess what, this time, you won't win, how do you like me now"? Asked Phoebe. "We don't" Said Harley. "Agreed" Said Lorne. "Well, whatever, you are all going down" Said Phoebe. "Nope, you are" Said Millie. So, Phoebe tried fighting against Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt. However, they ended up destroying Phoebe's machine.

"MY MACHINE" Demanded Phoebe angrily. "Oh wah" Said Coop. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" Said Phoebe angrily. "Nah, why would we pay for this"? Asked Lorne. "GRRRRRRRRRR" Said Phoebe angrily. "Wow, you're such a baby, Phoebe" Said Coop. "Agreed with that" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

"I'LL SHOW YOU" Demanded Phoebe. "Yeah sure, whatever" Said Mrs. Brannigan. Then Phoebe, tried fighting Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt but she had trouble. "Wow, this is sure easy" Said Millie. "True" Said Harley. "I refuse to give up" Said Phoebe.

"Then, I guess we have to teach you a lesson" Said Dennis. "True" Said Fiona. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt end up winning against Phoebe again. "I'll be back" Said Phoebe angrily. "Whatever" Replied Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt. Then, Phoebe left.

"Thank god Phoebe is gone" Said Henry. "I know, right" Said Coop. "Now we can enjoy ourselves" Said Lorne. "For now anyways, remember, we still have others to watch out for" Said Coop. "Right" Said Lorne. "Do you think anyone else will come while we are relaxing today"? Asked Fiona.

"We shall see" Said Coop. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt then go back to doing what they do, Mrs. Brannigan and Burt hang out with each other, while Henry goes back home. Little did they realize though was that Kat and his gang were on the way.

"Little do those fools realize that we are on the way, with our new machine" Laughed Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat, laughing. Meanwhile … "Alright team, let's have some fun" Stated Coop. "Right" Said Fiona. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona hang out and play videogames.

They play Mario Kart Wii and have fun. "This is fun" Said Millie. "I agree" Said Dennis. Then, after Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona played Mario Kart Wii, they heard a strange noise. "What was that"? Asked Coop. "I have no idea" Said Harley. "I guess we need to go check the noise out" Stated Fiona.

"True" replied Millie. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona go out to discover that Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and the Kat Kommander are back. "Great" Said Coop annoyed. "Yeah, I know" replied Dennis. "I'll be back" Said Coop. "Ok replied everyone else. Coop then calls Mrs. Brannigan and Burt first. "So, Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander are back"? Asked Burt.

"Sadly, yes" Said Coop. "Ok, we are on the way" Said Mrs. Brannigan. So, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan hung up. Then, Coop calls Henry as well. "Oh great, those three are back" Said Henry. "Yeah, unfortunately" Said Coop. "Ok, I'm on the way" Said Henry. So, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan and Burt arrive.

"We came as soon as we could" Said Burt. "Right" Said Coop. "Meow" Said Kat saying we have a new machine. "Yeah, we have this new machine that will drain the earth's resources of water" Laughed Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander, agreeing.

"So what, we will get rid of your stupid machine" Said Coop. "I agree with that" Said Fiona. "Well, bring it on brats, we will take over this world one way or another" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat, agreeing. "Yeah right, not if we have anything to say about it" Said Burt.

"These three don't learn when to quit" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "True" Replied Henry. "So what"? Asked Kat's Girlfriend. "The point is, quit annoying us already" Said Fiona. "Yeah, everyone gets tired of you" Said Coop. "Meow" Said Kat saying nobody cares. "I agree with Kat, nobody cares" Said Kat's Girlfriend.

"Fine then, I guess we have to fight these three yet again" Said Dennis. "True" Said Harley. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying we will win. "We are going to crush you this time" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Try it" Said Harley. "I know, what can they possibly do"? Asked Millie. "Who knows"? Replied Burt.

What will happen and will Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt be able to beat Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and the Kat Kommander, and their machine? Or will Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and the Kat Kommander be successful? Find out in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

In the previous chapter, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt were fighting against Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and the Kat Kommander and their machine. "Give up Kat, you know by now that we will always win" Said Coop. "Meow" Said Kat shaking his head. "You would think they would give up by now" Said Dennis. "Yeah, I know" Said Lorne.

"Well, Kat and his pathetic kind are going down" Said Harley. "Right" Said Millie. "Sure we will, like we will lose to you brats this time" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Oh yeah"? Asked Fiona. "Yeah" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying your kind is pathetic to Coop and everyone else.

"What did he say"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan angrily. "He said your kind is pathetic" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "You're the pathetic ones" Said Henry. "Yeah, I agree" Said Burt. "Enough idol chitchat, let's fight" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat, agreeing with his girlfriend. "Sure, whatever" Said Coop.

"Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying attack. "Right" Said Kat's Girlfriend. Then, Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and the Kat Kommander attacked Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt. "Give up Kat, your pathetic kind will never take us" Said Coop. "Meow" Said Kat saying we will never give up.

"You would think by now, Kat and his kind would learn when to quit" Said Dennis. "Yeah, I know, but nope, none of these villains will ever leave us alone" Said Lorne. "True" Said Harley. Then Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt destroyed the machine.

"OUR MACHINE" Said Kat's Girlfriend angrily. "Boo-hoo" Said Millie. "Agreed" Said Fiona. "You'll all pay for this" Said Kat's Girlfriend angrily. "Meow" Said Kat and the Kat Kommander, agreeing. "Yeah right" Said Millie.

Then, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt continued fighting Kat, The Kat Kommander and Kat's Girlfriend. In the end, despite Kat, The Kat Kommander and Kat's Girlfriend's best effort, they ended up losing. "Great, we lost" Said Kat's Girlfriend.

"Good, now leave us alone" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I agree" Said Henry. "We will be back" Said Kat's Girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat, agreeing. "Sure you will be, then we will always get rid of you, it's always the same thing everytime" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Dennis.

"Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying move out. "Right" Said Kat's Girlfriend. Kat, Kat's Girlfriend and the Kat Kommander then left. "Those three never learn to leave us alone" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Henry. "Well, what should we do now"? Asked Lorne.

"Let's go hang out, like we usually do, let's go to the skate park" Said Coop. "Alright" Said Fiona. Then, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona go to the skate park. "What should we do"? Asked Henry. "Let's just go back to our houses, but if you want to we can all hang out" Said Burt.

"Sure, how about at my house" Said Henry. "Alright" Said Burt. "Let's go then" Said Mrs. Brannigan. So, while Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona hang out at the skate park, Burt, Mrs. Brannigan and Henry all hang out at Henry's house. Meanwhile ….. "Those brats thought they got rid of me, but I have another machine that I will use to take over the world" Said Mr. Cheeks.

Meanwhile at the skate park. "Alright, this is fun, I enjoy skating" Said Coop. "Same here" Said Lorne. "It's annoying that villains don't learn when to quit though" Said Harley. "Yeah, I know" Said Fiona. "Well, whatever, let's just enjoy ourselves until we have to deal with more villains" Said Dennis.

"Right" Said Millie. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona continue to enjoy themselves, hanging out at the skate park. While this was going on, Henry, Mrs. Brannigan and Burt were enjoying themselves, watching a movie at Henry's house. They were watching Back to the Future, the first movie in the series. "Back to the Future is a good movie" Said Henry. "Is it, I've never seen it" Said Burt.

"Trust me, it's a great movie" Said Henry. "Alright" Said Burt. "I've seen it before as well" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Well, I should have bought it back then" Said Burt. "Yeah, you should have, but at least you can watch now" Said Henry. "True" Said Burt. Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan then enjoy the movie they are watching.

Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona. "This is fun, I'm having a great time" Said Lorne. "Me too" Said Fiona. "Check this trick out, everyone" Said Coop. Coop then does an interesting trick that involves him riding the skateboard upside down. "Nice" Said Dennis. "It sure is" Said Coop.

Back at the Chan household, Henry, Burt and Mrs. Brannigan were enjoying the movie. Later, after the movie was done …. "That was a great movie" Said Burt. "Yeah, told you it was awesome" Said Henry. "Well, let's go check on the kids, to see if they are doing alright" Said Burt. "Right" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

So, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt go to check on Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona. Meanwhile with them …. "Yea, this is amazing" Said Coop. Then …. "Everyone, I hear a strange noise" Said Harley. "What could it possibly be"? Asked Millie. "Let's go find out" Said Dennis. "Right" Said Coop.

Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona then check to see the strange noise. They then discover Mr. Cheeks, again. "Why are you here, we thought you would give up by now" Said Coop. "Nope, I'm back, this time with my new machine to take over the world "Said Mr. Cheeks.

"Great" Said Millie. "Yeah, I know" Said Fiona. "Oh well" Said Mr. Cheeks. Then, Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan arrive. "Hey kids, we thought we'd check up on you, and great, Mr. Cheeks is back, of course" Said Burt. "Yeah, I know" Said Henry. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight against Mr. Cheeks and his pathetic machine" Said Dennis. "Yeah, it sucks that we have to fight against Mr. Cheeks, when we just fought Kat and his kind" Said Lorne. "Well, we can't do much about it" Said Millie. "You will all lose to me this time" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"I don't think so" Said Fiona. "Nobody cares what you think" Said Mr. Cheeks. "You better" Said Coop. "I don't" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Well, let's do this then" Said Harley. "Right" Said Lorne. What will happen, and will Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt be able to stop Mr. Cheeks and his plot once again? Find out in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

When we last left off, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt were fighting against Mr. Cheeks once again alongside his machine. "Of course we have to stop you yet again Mr. Cheeks" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Dennis. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"Why don't you ever learn when to give up"? Asked Lorne. "It's because I never do so ha" Laughed Mr. Cheeks. "We will stop you" Said Millie. "Yeah right" Said Mr. Cheeks. "We have stopped you before, so we will stop you again" Said Fiona. "Whatever you say" Said Mr. Cheeks.

"We will see if you win this time" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Sure, whatever" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Leave us alone" Said Henry. "Is that all you got"? Asked Mr. Cheeks. "Leave us alone" Said Burt angrily. "Nah" Said Mr. Cheeks. "Fine then, I guess we have to fight" Said Coop.

"We sure will" Said Mr. Cheeks. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt continued to fight against Mr. Cheeks. In the end, of course they won against Mr. Cheeks. "I'll be back" Said Mr. Cheeks angrily. "Yeah sure, whatever you say" Said Dennis.

Then, Mr. Cheeks leaves angrily. "Thankfully Mr. Cheeks is gone" Said Lorne. "Agreed" Said Harley. "Well, let's go hang out like we always have" Said Millie. "Right" Said Fiona. "Alright, we are all going to hang out together at Henry's again" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Yeah" Said Henry and Burt.

"Alright then, see you later" Said Coop. "See you" the three adults said as they left to go hang out at Henry's house. "Alright then, let's go have some fun at your house, Coop" Said Dennis. "Right" Said Coop. So, while the three adults go to have fun and watch a movie, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona go to hang out at their house.

"Alright, so what should we do today"? Asked Coop. "How about we play outside today"? Asked Dennis. "Sure, why not, we always play on videogames, why not take a break from them for today" Said Lorne. "True" Said Harley. So, instead of the videogames, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona go outside and enjoy the sunshine.

"This is great" Said Millie. "I agree" Said Fiona. "Yeah, I know, the air is nice and fresh out here" Said Coop. "True" Said Dennis. "So, is everyone doing well"? Asked Lorne. "Yeah, we are doing alright" Said Harley. "Well, that's good" Said Lorne. "I'm so tired of all these villains though" Said Millie. "Who isn't"? Asked Fiona.

"Unfortunately, we can't do much about these villains" Said Coop, "Yeah, all we can do is stop them just like we always do" Said Dennis. "True" Said Lorne. "I wonder what the adults are doing at Henry's house"? Asked Harley. "Who knows"? Asked Millie. "Probably watching a movie or a T.V show" Suggested Fiona.

"True" Said Coop. Meanwhile at Henry's house … "Alright, this time we are watching Jimmy Fallon" Said Henry. "That's interesting, I haven't seen Jimmy Fallon in a while" Said Burt. "Me neither" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Well, then, let's watch right now" Said Henry. "Right" Burt and Mrs. Brannigan agreed.

Meanwhile back at Coop's house …. "It's sure feels nice outside" Said Dennis. "Yeah, I agree" Said Lorne. Then, it began to snow. "Whoa, what's with the sudden temperature change"? Asked Harley. "I have no idea" Said Millie. "Well, let's get back inside" Said Fiona.

"Right" Said Coop. Little did Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona realize was that Phoebe was there of course, using a machine that makes it colder outside. Then, Coop calls his dad. "Dad, just to let you know, it's snowing outside, and we have no idea why" Said Coop.

"Ok, are you inside"? Asked Burt. "Yeah, we are inside" Said Coop. "Ok, that's good, I wonder why it would suddenly snow"? Asked Burt. "Who knows"? Asked Coop. "Well, glad you are safe at least" Said Burt. "Yeah, anyways, we will let you know who is causing the snow storm" Said Coop.

"Right, be sure to do that" Said Burt. "Right" Said Coop. Then, Burt hangs up. "Alright, so we will see who is causing the snow storm" Said Dennis. Little did they realize it was Phoebe causing the snow storm. "Ha, ha, ha, little do those fools realize I'm back early again to get my revenge" Laughed Phoebe.

"Alright, let's go outside and check" Said Lorne. They then see Phoebe outside, creating the snowstorm. "PHOEBE" They all shouted. "Yeah, that's right, I'm back" Laughed Phoebe. "WHY ARE YOU HERE"? Demanded Coop. "It's because I can" Said Phoebe. "LEAVE" Said Coop angrily.

"Is that all you got"? Asked Phoebe. "Is that your snow machine? Asked Dennis angrily. "Why yes it is" Laughed Phoebe. "LEAVE" Demanded Coop. "Yawn" Said Phoebe. Then, Millie called Burt, Mrs. Brannigan and Henry and all three of them then arrived on the scene. "Great, so we have Phoebe to deal with once again" Said Henry.

"You would think she would give up by now" Said Burt. "Yeah, I know" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Well, let's fight her" Said Coop. "Right" Said Lorne. What will happen and will Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt be able to beat Phoebe and her latest snow invention? Find out in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Last time we left off, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt were fighting against Phoebe and her snow machine. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Phoebe. "LEAVE PHOEBE" Said Coop. "Is that all you got"? Asked Phoebe.

"Get lost" Said Dennis. "Nah, why would I do that, when I am having fun"? Asked Phoebe. "You better" Said Lorne. "Nope" Said Phoebe. "LEAVE US ALONE" Said Harley. "Nah" Said Phoebe. "Then, I guess we have no choice but to fight against your stupid machine" Said Millie. "Yep" Said Fiona.

"Bring it" Said Phoebe. Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt then continued fighting against Phoebe. They then destroyed Phoebe's snow machine. "MY MACHINE" Demanded Phoebe.

"Ha, now leave" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "I will be back" Said Phoebe angrily. "Sure, whatever" Said Henry. Then, Phoebe leaves. "Thankfully Phoebe is gone" said Burt. "Yeah, finally, now we can go back to relaxing" Said Coop. "I know, right" Said Dennis.

So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt go back to relaxing well, some of them go back to the house, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt hang out with each other at their place. "This is great, at least now we are relaxing" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know, hopefully nobody else shows up" Said Dennis.

"Yeah, hopefully" Said Lorne. Little did Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona realize was that you guessed it, Old Lady Munson and Tim broke out of prison, and they were on the way. "Little do those fools realize we are on the way, and we broke out of prison" Said Old Lady Munson.

"Yeah I know, what fools they are" Said Tim. "Yep" Said Old Lady Munson. Now back to Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona as they hang out at home. "This is a great show" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Dennis. "I'm glad we are hanging out and we are able to relax" Said Harley.

"Me too" said Millie. "Well, we can't get too comfortable, something might happen" Said Fiona. "Yeah, but for now, let's just relax" Said Coop. "Alright" Said Fiona. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona relax. Then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it" Said Dennis. "Wait, it could be a trap" Said Lorne. "Yeah, let's just wait and see" Said Harley.

"Right" Said everyone else. "Anyone here, the pizza delivery men are here" Said the two "Delivery men". "Let's not fall for it, they sound suspicious" Whispered Millie. "Right" Whispered Fiona. "ANYBODY HOME" The two pizza delivery men shouted. "Great, it sounds like Old Lady Munson and Tim" Whispered Coop.

"How did they break out of prison"? Whispered Dennis. "I don't know" Whispered Lorne. "Well, we will see what happens" Whispered Harley. "Right" Whispered Millie. Then, Old Lady Munson and Tim break into the house.

"OH NO" Everyone shouted. "That's right, we are back" Said Tim and Old Lady Munson, laughing. "What do you idiots want"? Asked Coop. "We are here to ruin your lives" Said Tim. "Yeah" Said Old Lady Munson. "LEAVE" Said Dennis. "Is that all you got"? Asked Tim.

"Yeah, that all you got"? Asked Old Lady Munson. "Get out, we don't want to see you" Said Lorne. "Nobody cares" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah" Said Tim. "Get out" Said Harley. "Nope" Said Old Lady Munson. While this was going on, of course, Coop was calling Burt, Henry and Mrs. Brannigan.

"Drat, we were about to watch a movie, why are there always villains bothering us"? Asked Burt. "I don't know" Said Coop. "Well, we will be there shortly" Said Henry. "Yeah" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Alright" Said Coop. They then hung up.

A few moments later … "There's Mrs. Brannigan, Burt and Henry" Said Coop. "Alright, let's do this everyone" Said Burt. "Right" Said Henry. "Ha, all of the crew is here again" Said Old Lady Munson. "This is swell" Said Tim. "How did you two even break out of prison"? Asked Burt.

"Simple, we used a drill again while the guards were asleep" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah" Said Tim. "Great" said Fiona. "Well, whatever, we are going to beat you" Said Dennis. "Bring it" Said Tim. "Yeah" Said Old Lady Munson.

"Great, we have this annoyance to deal with" Said Millie. "True that" Said Mrs. Brannigan. What will happen, and will, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt be able to beat Old Lady Munson and Tim? Find out in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Last time we left off, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt were fighting against Old Lady Munson and Tim, who escaped prison. "Of course we have to deal with this again" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" replied Dennis. "Oh who cares, we will beat you this time" Said Old Lady Munson. "Yeah replied Tim.

"Why don't you two ever just give up"? Asked Lorne. "It's because we can, so yeah" Said Old Lady Munson. "This time we will win for sure" Said Tim. "Sure, whatever you say" Said Harley. Then, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt continued fighting against Old Lady Munson. In the end, they won of course, and the Cops showed up.

"We will now make sure that Old Lady Munson and Tim are stuck in a better cell" Said The Cops. "Thanks" Said everyone else. The cops then drive off with Old Lady Munson and Tim. "WE WILL BE BACK" they both yelled as the cop car drives off. "Well, at least Old Lady Munson and Tim are gone for now" Said Harley. "True" replied Millie. "Well, hopefully they can't escape" Said Fiona. "Wishful thinking but we will see" Said Henry.

"True" Said Burt. "Back at Kat's planet, you guessed it, Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander were coming up with new plans. "What's our plan this time to try and invade earth"? Asked Kat's girlfriend. "Meow" Said the Kat Kommander saying we will try and hypnotize others this time to trap Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt this time. "Good plan" Said Kat's girlfriend

"Meow" Said Kat, agreeing. Back at Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt ... "We should go on vacation, we have some time off" Said Burt. "Yeah sure, let's go to the amusement park" Said Coop. "Yeah" Said Fiona. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt all go on vacation to an amusement park.

However, little did they know that Kat, Kat's girlfriend and the Kat Kommander were going to show up and try yet again to take over. Back with Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt, they are on the way to the Amusement park in a rental van so everyone could fit.

"I can't wait to get there" Said Lorne. "Me neither" Said Harley. Little did Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt know as well was that Phoebe snuck in the van, being a stowaway. "Little does Coop realize I'm here, I will show him for choosing Fiona" Whispered Phoebe. "This will be a fun trip" Said Henry. "I agree" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt continue on. Then, they had to stop at a gas station. "Alright, time to fill up" Said Burt. So, Burt fills the gas while the others wait. "This will be great, I can't wait for all the roller-coasters" Said Coop. "Same here" Said Millie. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt then head to the amusement park, Phoebe still in tow, and Kat and his gang coming as well. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

When we last left off, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt continued on to the amusement park. "I can't wait until we get there" Said Coop. "I know, right, the rides will be so fun" replied Dennis. "Let's play some stuff like uno, while we are waiting" replied Millie. "Oh yeah" Said Lorne. So, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie and Fiona play Uno, while the adults talk. "So, do you think villains will come after us right now again"? Asked Burt.

"I don't know, but if they do, we will be ready for them" replied Mrs. Brannigan. "Well, we will just see what happens" Said Henry. "I will win Uno" Said Coop. "Yeah sure, the ultimate victor will be me" Dennis responded. "Yeah right" Lorne laughed hastily. "I will win" Said Fiona. "Nope" Said Millie. So, the Uno round continues. They only had about an hour left until the amusement park. Suddenly, it started to storm outside. "Well, it's raining" Said Burt.

"We will just deal with the rain, we should be fine" Henry said. "True" replied Mrs. Brannigan. They then continued on. "Ha, draw 4" Said Coop. "Darn it, I didn't have a draw 2 card" Said Lorne. "I'm winning so far" Said Coop. "Yeah, but we will see what happens" Said Dennis. "Yeah we will" Said Coop. Meanwhile, with Kat and his gang in their van that has technology ..."This is great, they don't know we are following them" Said Kat's girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat saying they will win this time.

"Yeah we will" Said Kat's girlfirend. "Meow" said Kat Kommander, saying not to get too carried away yet though, since they have to fight first". "True, but we will be ready this time" Said Kat's girlfriend. "Meow" Said Kat. Back to the main gang, they continued on. Suddenly however, the storm was so bad, they had to pull over to a motel. "The storm is bad kids, we have to wait until tomorrow to get to the amusement park" Said Burt. "Aw man" Moaned the kids. "Well, you can continue your Uno game, then we can get ice cream after since this motel has ice cream downstairs, how does that sound"? Asked Burt.

"Ok" Said Everyone. Everyone then heads to the motel to spend the night. "Ok, let's continue the Uno round" Coop stated. "Yeah, I will be the winner" Said Harley. "We will see" Said Lorne. "I can't believe this storm" Said Harley. "I know, right" Said Dennis. "It is a bad storm" Said Millie. "True" Said Fiona. Then, it was Harley's turn, and he made Lorne draw 4. "Drat" Said Lorne. "Ha" Said Harley. "Too bad I didn't have a draw 2 card or whatever" Said Lorne. "Yeah, the color is red" Said Harley. Then, it was Fiona's turn. She reversed it, so then it was Lorne's turn. "Payback time" Said Lorne. Harley then got skipped.

"Drat" Said Harley. "Ok, now it's my turn, draw 2, Coop" Said Millie. "Oh yeah, draw 4, Dennis" Said Coop. "Drat" Said Dennis. While the Uno round continued on, Mrs. Brannigan and Burt were spending time together while Henry was watching T.V. "Might as well relax" Said Burt." True, we can't do too much right now due to the storm, but we can have fun talking" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "True, the drive has been long, so having a break is nice, I must admit, anyways, how are you doing"? Asked Burt.

"I'm doing well right now, thanks, what about you"? Asked Mrs. Brannigan. "I'm doing well" replied Burt. "That's good" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Yeah, I'm glad the kids aren't too upset, they seem to be really into their Uno game" Said Burt. "That's true, they seem to be really having fun, I remember I used to play Uno all the time, but I want them to have fun for now, maybe tomorrow, we can all play" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "That would be great" Said Henry. "What are you watching"? Asked Burt.

"I'm watching The Odyssey, it's a good movie" Said Henry. "Cool, I will watch as well" Said Burt. "Me too, I want to see what it's about" Said Mrs. Brannigan. So, everyone continued relaxing. Little did they know though, was that Phoebe was there at their motel as well. Later, it was revealed Coop barely won the Uno round. "Wow, that was a good Uno round" Said Coop. "Yeah, I know" Said Dennis. "Let's go get some ice cream now" Said Lorne. "Right" Said Burt. They paused their movie since they were able to, and they went to go get some ice cream. Unbeknownst to them, Phoebe was watching them. "I will plot my revenge, while they are here" Said Phoebe to herself. She then goes to build a machine to try and get rid of them. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Previously, Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt went to get ice cream. Little did they know however, was that Phoebe was watching them. "I will get revenge on you Coop, for choosing Fiona over me" Said Phoebe to herself watching from afar. "This ice cream is great" Said Coop. "I know, right" Said Dennis. "What flavor did you get bro"? Asked Harley. "I got cookies and cream" replied Lorne. "Cool" responded Harley.

"I got mint chocolate chip" Said Millie. "What I got was regular chocolate" Said Coop. "Me too" Said Fiona. "I got vanilla" Said Burt. " I got strawberry" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Finally for me, I got cookie dough" Said Henry. "Cool" Said Coop. They then go back into the room eating their ice cream. Phoebe was still in tow, watching them. "I will kidnap Coop at night as my revenge and it will take them a while to find him" Laughed Phoebe.

Later at night, after The Odyssey movie and eating their ice cream, while Coop, Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt were sleeping, Phoebe came and whisked Coop away. "MMMH" Said Coop. "Nice try, they can't hear you" Laughed Phoebe. "The next morning. "That was some good sleep" Said Dennis. "I agree" replied Lorne. "Hey wait" Said Harley. "What"? Asked Millie. "Where is Coop" Said Harley. "I don't know" Said Fiona. "Weird, hopefully he is up" Said Burt. "Well, whatever he is, he couldn't have gotten too far" Said Mrs. Brannigan.

Meanwhile, with Coop ... "LET ME GO" Said Coop. "NO" Said Phoebe. "What do you plan on doing"? Asked Coop angrily. "I will get my revenge" Said Phoebe. "For what"? Asked Coop angrily. "For choosing Fiona over me" Said Phoebe. "So what, Fiona is way nicer than you, and all you do is stalk me" Said Coop angrily. "Well, whatever, they will never find you" Said Phoebe. "LET ME GO NOW" Said Coop. "Nope" Said Phoebe.

They are in Phoebe's room at the motel. Back with Dennis and the gang. "Yeah, hopefully Coop isn't too far" Said Burt. "I'm sure he's somewhere at the motel still" Said Henry. "Well, we will find him" Said Millie. "Yeah, let me guess it was Phoebe who kidnapped him" Said Fiona. 'Probably, or it could be Mr. Cheeks, Kat, his girlfriend, or Kat Kommander, it could even be Old Lady Munson or Tim" Said Millie. "Well, either way, we will show them" Said Burt. "I agree" Said Henry. Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Fiona, Mrs. Brannigan, Henry and Burt then continue to look.

Then, they discover some footprints. "Looks like that is Coop's footprints based on the struggle of how he was trying to get away from whoever kidnapped him" Said Burt. "Yeah" Said Mrs. Brannigan. "Well, let's keep looking" Said Henry. "Yeah" replied Fiona. "Hopefully we can find him" Said Lorne. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Harley Will they find Coop? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
